Mayoi Neko
by AzumiBurgess
Summary: Helena Price soporta día tras día los abusos de su padre, un policia respetado por la comunidad donde viven en Londres. Pero las cosas empeoran cuando unas misteriosas cartas traidas por lechuzas aparecen en su casa. Capitulo 7!
1. Introduccion Mayoi Neko: Gato Perdido

**Mayoi Neko**

**Introduccion- Madness have no teacher.**

Era tan extraño, ya no sentia dolor, podia sentir la bota aplastandole la cabeza con saña, aunque sin la necesaria como para romper el fragil craneo y terminar de una vez por todas su miserable vida. Al parecer su rostro ininmutable en una seriedad fria habian exacerbado la violencia de su 'padre' aquella noche. -Una cena fria!?... te parece que me rompo el lomo laburando como para que me prepares una cena fria?...- bramo el hombre levantandola de los cabellos.

La niña de unos once años sintio un dolor terrible, le ardia el cuero cabelludo como si se le fuera a desprender y gimio lastimeramente. -No habia nada papá... lo juro, no hay nada mas en la nevera... son- son las sobras de ayer...- gimoteo, aunque sin derramar una lagrima.

Nunca lloraba, desde que su madre habia muerto, jamas lloraba. No era porque habia agotado su lagrimas, de echo de aquella mujer solo tenia un vago sentimiento de resentimiento. Habia sido una mujer cobarde y nada de madre para ella, nunca la defendia de las iras de su padre, cuando este llegaba alcoholizado a casa y se la agarraba con la pequeña, aquella mujer preferia ver como golpeababn a su hija que defenderla y ser presa de una ira aun mayor.

El hombre al que llamaba padre, parecio recordar que de echo no habia dejado nada en la heladera y su animo mejoro un poco, la arrojo al suelo sin miramientos. -Anda, lavate la cara y junta unos envases de cerveza... decile al señor Murray que mañana le pago...-La niña comprobo que el ojo derecho se le estaba cerrando y que tenia un corte en la pera, pero se encamino a la pileta de la cocina donde solia lavar los platos y se enjugo la cara con un poco de agua, tomo un repasador y lo sostuvo contra el corte esperando solo unos segundos a que dejara de sangrar y se puso unas ojotas algo gastadas -Ponete la ropa buena!... o los vecinos creeran que soy un mal padre!- bramo el hombre desde el living, donde devoraba la cena frente al televisor. La niña subio las escaleras con resignacion y se saco el andrajoso pantalon de jogging y la remera cuyas mangas largas desgatadas y manchadas le daban aspecto de haber aguantado mas de lo necesario, ya ni se leia el estampado que alguna vez habia dicho _'be nice, smile'_. Ya vestida con un pantalon de jean que usaba para la escuela y una remera blanca inmaculada, bajo las escaleras y recogio unos cuantos envases que estaban bajo la escalerita del portico.

Salio de la casa arrastrando los pies, al voltear miro alrededor, se detuvo unos segundos. Aquel barrio era uno de los mas pintorescos, no eran ricos, la mayoria de sus vecinos eran trabajadores, maestros de escuela, secretarias, empleados de comercio, o como su padre, policias. Gente de bien.

Los domingos a la iglesia. Jamas faltaba a las reuniones escolares y a simple vista y para todos sus vecinos, era un padre deboto. En verano la mandaba a un club privado a practicar football y otros deportes ¿Quien creeria jamas, que uno de los mejores policias de la ciudad, era un monstruo que le deshacia el cuerpo a golpes a su unica hija en cuanto entraban a la casa?. Nadie.

Cocinaba, lavaba, planchaba, limpiaba la casa, se surcia la ropa y la de su padre. Y siempre mantenia el promedio en la escuela, porque sabia bien que en cuanto sus notas bajasen su padre quedaria mal, y entonces...

Entro a la despensa aun arrastrando los pies, y deposito los envases sobre el mostrador. -Señor Murray!...- la niña lo vio salir detras de una gondola llena de bolsas de patatas fritas y cargando en brazos una caja llena de fibrones y carteles de precios.

-Ah!, hola Helena...- el señor Murray, un anciano, delgado, calvo y con un bigote gris poblado, le miro fijamente enarcando una ceja - que te pas...- antes de terminar su pregunta, la niña que habia pasado junto a él y habia sacado de la heladera las cervezas, le contesto.

-Hoy tuvimos voley en el club...detuve la pelota con la cara jejeje...- rio timidamente, mientras sostenia las cervezas con dificultad.

-Deberias tener mas cuidado...- murmuro el anciano mientras cambiaba algunos precios y aun sonriendo agrego- tu padre es un gran hombre, eres todo lo que tiene desde que tu madre murio... sabes que moriria si algo te pasara... cuidate Helena...

-Si, señor Murray...lo hare... podria anotar esto?, es que papá vera a unos amigos del escuadron, ya sabe, él no bebé, pero ellos... uff!- mintio la niña.

-Claro, claro, ve con cuidado, dile que cuando pueda me pague...

-Si, asi lo hare...

* * *

Helena tenia el uniforme de football lleno de barro y manchado con pasto, recien volvia del club. Su padre aun debia estar en la estacion, por lo que tenia tiempo suficiente de entrar, poner su ropa a lavar, bañarse, limpiar el piso y tener la cena lista justo a tiempo.

**Huu Huuuu!**

"Una lechuza?" penso la pequeña mirando alrededor, y sin darle importancia entro a la casa, habian cartas desperdigadas en el tapete de la entrada, las tomo y las dejo en la mesa de la cocina para leerla mientras hacia la cena.

Luego de bañarse y limpiar el piso, tendio la ropa fuera y comenzo a pelar zanahorias, patatas y los puso en una cacerola junto a medio pollo y caldo.

Mientras oia la comida burbujear agradablemente en la cacerola, se sento y reparo que una de las cartas sobre la mesa brillaba de manera particular, llamandole la atencion. "ah, las letras estan escritas en tinta metalizada verde, debe ser por eso..." penso mientras la tomaba y examinaba lo que decia.

**Srta. Helena Price**

**Southcross n° 77**

**Birghinham, Londres**

"¿Para mi?" penso con asombro y enseguida leyo el remitente.

**Director Albus Dumbledore**

**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria**

-Tonterias!...- refunfuño en voz alta y arrojo la carta a la basura. Una cosa eran las cartas en cadena y otra las bromas idiotas como aquella. Se encamino a la estufa y quito la cacerola del fuego. Justo a tiempo que el bramido molesto de su padre se escuchaba en la puerta de entrada.

* * *

A la iglesia el domingo y luego...

Otra vez. Tan solo dejo caer una cerveza, la ultima del refrigerador y le gatillo en la cabeza. Se orino encima. Y luego tuvo que limpiar aquello. Y mientras, su padre, se hiba al bar a beber algo.

La aparicion de aquellas cartas raras, le habia alterado mas de lo usual y aquellas lechuzas alrededor de la casa empeoraban su animo. Helena temia mas que nunca a su padre, pero una certeza de que aquellas cartas no eran broma le invadia cada vez que su padre le daba un puñetazo y las destrozaba ante sus ojos.

* * *

Era de madrugada cuando bajo al living a escondidas y tomo una carta de la gaveta donde su padre guardaba el revolver, el revolver no estaba alli, cosa que le extraño pero a la que resto importancia . No alcanzo a abrirla. Alguien le observava desde la penumbra, sentado en un sillon.

-Helena...- murmuro con la calma que antecede una tormenta- que te dije de leer esas cartas de mierda?... creo que fui claro...si queres comportarte como un perro malcriado... vas a tener el castigo de un perro...¡en cuatro patas niña!-

-no. papá, por favor...- murmuro con voz entrecortada, negandose a un pedido suyo por primera vez.

**Blam!**

**-**kya!- Helena sollozo arrojandose al suelo y se sujeto el costado de donde manaba sangre a borbotones.

**Crack!**

Sintio un grito, el ruido del aire rasgandose, aquel extraño sonido se repitio un par de veces mas, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados y ella se sumia mas y mas en una profunda oscuridad.

* * *

Continuara...


	2. Capitulo 1: Todos estamos echos de estre

**Hola! n.n antes que nada debo agradecer mi primer review! me ha echo mucha ilusion **MoonyMarauderGirl **muchisimas gracias! n.n que tu me leas y creas que mi historia es buena me ayuda a seguir. Invito tambien a los que deseen a dejar sus comentarios!**

**Por cierto, algo que habia olvidado poner en la introduccion:**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo la pequeña Helena Price y su padre, el resto son todos de la genial J K Rowling. ****Derechos a quien corresponda ;) **

**Capitulo 1- We are all made of stars.**

Helena desperto, abrio primero un ojo y luego el otro, se quedo en silencio, habia un joven que dormia placidamente en al cama contigua, se miro las ropas, eran tipicas ropas de hospital, nada raro, papá la habia vuelto a herir, de seguro podria inventar algo coherente para que su padre no la lastimase al regresar a casa, como que el arma se habia disparado accidentalmente o algo asi.

Se toco el torso y entonces noto que no habia vendaje, se levanto la camisola y vio que alli no habia marca, ni herida aguna. Sorprendida y asustada, se levanto rapidamente, habia escuchado casos asi, la gente quedaba en coma por un balazo y se despertaba un monton de años luego y ya eran viejos y no sabian que habian estado en coma.

Respiro aliviada al comprobar, en el espejo del tocador del baño, que su rostro era el mismo del de hacia unos dias, un par de ojos cafe oscuro le devolvieron la mirada, marcaban un rostro palido y delgado, demasiado blanco, enmarcado por una cortina de lacio y sin gracia, cabello renegrido, lo que hacia que su piel brillase mas palida de lo que ya era.

Volvio a la cama en cuanto escucho unos pasos acercandose. Helena arrugo casi tanto la nariz al salir del baño y verlo, como el muchacho que la veia desde la puerta del cuarto. "Señorita Price, cree que esta de paseo?" pregunto el muchacho de piel horriblemente palida, con voz algo cansina, la veia fijamente con unos oscuros y frios ojos negros, y su cabello sin gracia y graciento le enmarcaba la horrible cara.

Helena arrastro los pies, preguntandose como ese joven sabia su apellido si en su vida la habia visto "Me hacia pis..." refunfuño la niña.

"Impertinente..." excalmo el muchacho palido, viendola con asco. Helena no le puso una cara mejor, lo miraba como si fuera vomito o algo peor.

Se tiro un pedo.

"Ah! que sucia!" exclamo el joven de piel palida y con una cara a punto de hacer una arcada.

"No puedo creer que esta niña cochina sea una bruja..." exclamo con cara de resignacion.

Helena enarco una ceja "Una que?..." la pequeña lo miro con un rostro marcado por la burla " usted vera, se aquivoca de persona, el manicomio no es aqui, esto es un hospital..." Helena se bajo de la cama y lo paso por al lado sin verlo a los ojos "Y ademas tengo que ir a encontrar a mi padre, si me disculpa, señor loco..."

El joven palido la tomo del brazo. "Que hace!" grito ella.

"Tu padre esta en la carcel..." dijo él sin verla. Ella parecio tardar unos segundos en digerir la idea y cerro sus pequeñas manos en puños. "Nooo! usted esta loco, sabe lo que me hara cuando salga?, suelteme, tengo que sacar a mi papá de alli..." chillo la niña intentando deshacerce del brazo como garra del hombre.

"Esta preso, Price, ya no esta, estas con gente como tu, magos y brujas, como tu..." Helena temblaba cuando el muchacho le dijo aquello, demasiada informacion junta, y encima aquel lunatico no la soltaba y seguia diciendo locuras, la idea de lo que su padre podia hacerle en cuanto la tuviera en sus manos le hizo perder el conocimiento. Todo a su alededor se puso negro y su mente volvio a hundirse en un pozo de oscuridad.

* * *

Al parecer el muchacho de pelo negro y grasiento habia sido suplantado por un viejo barbado de anteojos de medialuna, este tipo aun mas raro que el anterior al menos tenia un rostro benevolente, pero no por ello le inspiraba mayor confianza a Helena. Luego de explicarse sobre el colegio internado al que asistiria por tener magia y convencerla tras elaborados trucos de magia, que Helena calculo como probablemente ciertos, de que la magia era real, la niña estubo un poco mas dispuesta a oir lo que tenia que decirle.

Ahora que sabia que estaba en un hospital magico, Helena no se sentia segura ni mucho menos, al contrario, se sentia encerrada y con muchisimo miedo, mas aun a sabiendas que cada minuto que su padre pasara en la carcel era peor. El ancianito habia estado tratando de convencerle que el ir a un horfanato con otro nombre y lejos de su padre era lo mejor pero la menuda niña no parecia creer lo mismo.

Helena lo miraba fijamente sentada al borde de la cama. "No, no voy a ir a un lugar para los que no tienen padres... yo tengo padre, es solo que..." el hombre la miro detras de sus anteojos de montura de medialuna, su cabello cano y su barba blanca larguisima le daban un aspecto bonachon "Deseas volver a esa vida llena de maltratos Helena?..." la niña se levanto de la cama tirando las sabanas al suelo. "Es lo que me queda en este mundo, y no ire a un lugar donde solo sere una chica sin familia pero que pueda hacer magia, la magia no me dara dinero, ni un padre, ni hara que no me metan en un horfanato, lo siento! dire que la pistola se disparo sola..." sentencio con seguridad.

"Helena, escuchame, como director del colegio de magia del que acabo de hablarte, creo que lo mejor para ti seria ir al horfanato pero ya que insistes puedo darte una ultima opcion, hay alguien, un familiar tuyo, aunque..." el hombre la miraba fijamente. Desde que habia despertado por segunda vez aquel hombre no se habia movido de su lado. La niña bufaba y chillaba, lo echo un par de veces, pero él seguia alli, era aun mas molesto que el de pelo grasiento. El ancianito se quedo pensativo "Helena, no se si ese familiar tuyo querra quedarse contigo..." parecia a punto de agregar algo mas pero guardo silencio.

"Señor Dumbledore..." dijo la pequeña mientras carraspeaba " jamas he estado muy segura de lo que sucederia mañana, he oido cosas horribles de los orfanatos y esa era una de las causas por la que intentaba que nada enfureciera a mi padre... si uno sabia llevarlo, mas que unas tundas no me llevaba en el dia... las dichosas cartas lo alteraron mas de la cuenta... pero si usted me asegura que tendre un lugar donde dormir y al cual llamar hogar... puedo atestiguar en contra de mi padre..." la niña extendio su menudo brazo enmarcado por moretones y cicatricez viejas.

"En pos del bien mayor..." susurro el viejo mas para si mismo que para la niña que no habia alcanzado a oirlo. Helena le miro curiosa "El que?" pregunto mientras el profesor Albus Dumbledore le estrechaba la mano "Eh, dicho que tenemos un trato jovencita, eso mismo..." por un momento la niña creyo que el viejo le habia guiñado un ojo aunque de aquello no podia estar segura.

* * *

El muchacho de piel cetrina caminaba por las oscuras calles londinenses, aquella niña histerica le habia echo perder tiempo, pero se lo debia al profesor Dumbledore, y nada le hacia mejor que devolverle un favor, de aquella forma se sentia menos comprometido con él, aunque en aquella ocasion las cosas no habian salido del todo bien.

Se quedo en silencio contemplando el final de una calle que parecia vacia, salvo por una enorme arboleda, habia un marco de una puerta, mohoso y errumbado y a este marco habia sujeta por visagras una puerta de roble algo usada y a sus alrededores solo se veian escombros y un temible y frondoso bosque oscuro detras.

Parecian los restos de una casa que en algun momento habia sido como las otras: blanca y con techo de tejas a dos aguas. De la misma solo parecia quedar aquella puerta y algunos escombros. El bosque detras se veia bastante atemorizante pero eso no mermo la desicion con la que el joven de cabello grasiento se acerco a la misma. Saco algo que parecio una varilla de roble de entre sus ropas y golpeo a la puerta 5 veces "Muestrate! Severus Snape lo ordena!" dijo con voz grave mientras observaba como una casa parecia surgir magicamente a partir de aquella puerta, todo se aramaba , se cubria de madera, clavos, tejas, tirantes y una casa como las otras de aquella calle, salvo por el echo que esta parecia unos 50 años mas vieja, se aparecio donde antes solo habia una puerta.

El joven volvio a golpear al puerta, esta vez con la mano desnuda, parecia impacientarse y solto un grito "Sal de una vez de ahi! no tengo todo el dia!" la puerta se abrio de par en par y un joven semi desnudo le miro fijamente desde un rincon del vestibulo, parecia asustado y a su vez mortificado. El joven de pelo negro se quedo mirandolo y arrugo la nariz cerrando la puerta tras él y encendiendo una vela.

"Tu hermana esta muerta, y ese muggle se va a quedar con tu sobrina si no haces algo..." dijo sin siquiera saludar, como si aquella persona fuese de una categoria inferior a la suya le miro con asco y sonrio de lado, "aquel muggle le disparo en el estomago, el profesor Dumbledore la salvo, sabes?..." aquel joven sucio y envuelto en jirones de ropa gimio lastimeramente como toda respuesta.

"Todos en tu familia son igual de pateticos?" solto sin mas como exasperado, mientras pateaba latas de comida podrida que habia en el suelo del cuarto. "No, solo habla por mi..." susurro el joven semi desnudo, con una voz ronca y seca, mientras se ponia en pie. Parecia que no habia hablado en mucho tiempo, le costaba articular palabras y estan eran duras y guturales al salir de su garganta. Era un palmo mas alto que el joven palido y lo miro con ojos echos de vidrio y tristeza "solo habla por mi Severus..." susurro.

**Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 2 : Nunca tuve alguien siempre

**Hola! n.n debo disculparme por el bandono del fic, resulta que el trabajo ha estado terrible estos ultimos meses y al trabjar en turismo, pues, la temprada alta no me deja mucho tiempo libre, no dejarq ue pase de nuevo y les doy mis mas sinceras disculpas! T_T!**

**Shev666 muchisimas gracias por tu comentario! n.n no abandonare, prometo ser mas constante! Y la persona con la que habla Snape... pues no quiero arruinartelo asique cuelgo este capitulo para no dejarte con el suspenso.**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo la pequeña Helena Price y su padre, el resto son todos de la genial J K Rowling. Derechos a quien corresponda ;)**

**Capitulo 2- Never Had No One Ever**

Helena estaba sentada en la recepcion de San Mungo. Junto a ella estaba su maleta y en el asiento de junto habia un mago al que le salian unas ramas chistosas de las orejas, hubiera sido divertido tomar unas flores de aquellas ramas, de no ser porque el mago tenia el aspecto mas horrible y antipatico que ella jamas hubiese visto.

Una enfermera regordeta de cabello color canela se le hacerco con aire alegre y le puso una mano en el hombro agachandose para quedar a su altura. "Pequeño, el señor Dumbledore vendra por ti en unos momentos, quieres que te traiga algo de beber?"

Helena la miro muy seria "Soy una niña..." recalco con los dientes apretados la ultima palabra y desvio la mirada ignorando a la enfermera con enojo. La regordeta mujer volvio a su puesto enfadada por el descaro de aquella chiquilla que se veia mas como un niño de 9 años sucio y desalineado.

La niña se aburria y se decidio a abrir su maleta. No habia mucho alli, un sueter bastante remendado, una remera descolorida y un pantalon de gimnasia en peores condiciones. Una pollera negra a tablas, un chaleco marron y una camisa blanca, la unica ropa buena que tenia, por asi decirlo. Tambien un peine, un espejo y la carta del profesor Dumbledore.

Dejo sus cosas alli, y se puso de pie, camino hasta un aparador con batas y se miro en el reflejo de la puerta de metal. Tenia el cabello enredado y echo un asco, ojeras pronunciadas, y estaba muy delgada. Ademas con aquella remera gris y esos shorts 4 talles mas grandes, no se veia nada bien. Sus unicas medias blancas las tenia en el bolsillo y llevaba las unicas zapatillas que no eran un pedazo de tela gris irreconocible.

Reparo en esto justo al tiempo que alguien la observaba sonriente desde detras suyo. Elena lo vio a travez del reflejo y se volvio a verlo fijamente. "Profesor!" dijo al tiempo que le tendia una mano a modo de saludo. El anciano la miro algo sorprendido por sus modos y devolvio el saludo con una sonrisa.

Helena habia salido acompañada del profesor Dumbledore, pero al voltear San Mungo, ya no estaba alli. En su lugar estaban unos grandes almacenes llamados 'Purge y Dowse, S.A.", abandonados, y de aspecto destartalado y deprimente con un cartel en la puerta que decia "CERRADO POR REFORMAS". Aunque se sorprendio un poco, ya habia comprendido ciertas cosas de los magos en su estancia en la planta baja del hospital, como los retratos de los sanadores que hablaban, o que Hogwarts estaba escondido para no ser encontrado por muggles, esto debia ser lo mismo.

La niña fue acompañada por el profesor Dumbledore hasta la estacion de trenes que se encontraba muy cerca de alli y le fue entregado un billete con el que debia transportarse a un lugar de la ciudad donde le estaria esperando el profesor Snape para llevarla con su tutor.

Al subir al tren saludo a Dumbledore con la mano y tomo asiento en su lugar, al parecer la ultima parada era la suya.

El tren se fue vaciando de a poco y Helena estaba somnolienta, pero algo le perturbaba, una mirada, alguien le observaba desde hacia un buen rato. Levanto la mirada, no habia nadie alli, salvo un hombre que dormitaba unos asientos mas alla, una abuelita con un pequeño un poco mas lejos, y unos asientos detras de ella, casi al final del vagon, dos muchachos, los dueños de aquella mirada penetrante.

Uno de ellos se puso en pie y avanzo hasta Helena, el olor a alcohol que despedia era penetrante, y aunque intentara ignorarlo el muchacho se le paro adelante. Ambos vestian bien, al parecer con el uniforme de una escuela privada, parecian cursantes de ultimo año, ambos bien parecidos y de mirada altanera y soberbia. "Hola..." saludo el primero con una voz burlona. Helena no le contesto y bajo la mirada, aquella voz le recordaba a su padre. "Hey! Parece ser que es sorda!" le grito al segundo muchacho que ya estaba a medio camino de la pequeña niña. Era el mas grande de los dos y con un morrudo brazo rodeo los hombros de la pequeña sentandose a su lado. "Que delgadita!" rio burlon "no creo que sea sorda, mas bien se hace..." el chico saco del bolsillo un chocolate en barra, se veia apetitoso y lo extendio a Helena.

Hey!, solo queremos ser tus amigos, nos preocupa que estes sola..." dijo el primero sin poder contener una risita "una niña tan pequeña..." continuo. "Vamos, toma el chocolate..." dijo el segundo. Helena nego suavemente "No, gracias, no tengo tanta hambre...".

El segundo chico solto una risa "eso es una mentira, mira que delgada estas..." dijo levantandole la remera hasta el menton. Helena solto un chillido de verguenza cuando el joven morrudo mantenia su remera levantada enseñandole al otro su fisionomia. El delgado chico rubio solto una risa feroz "te dije que era una niña!" dijo señalando el pecho de la pequeña "gane la apuesta!". Helena intentaba a duras penas lograr bajar su remera, pero el joven mas grande parecio impacientarse y le dio un bofeton "estate quieta, asi no podremos jugar!".

La anciana mujer que habia estado mirando aquello se puso en pie y enfrento a ambos jovenes. "Ustedes dos, dejen a ese niña en paz..." los chicos rieron estruendosamente "quien nos obligara? Usted, vieja estupida?" la niña no alcanzo a ver cual de los dos golpeo a la ancianita, la mujer se levanto a duras penas ante las risas crueles de aquellos dos y tomo al niño de la mano desapareciendo por la puerta abierta en la primer parada que hubo.

Helena miro al hombre semi dormido con desesperacion, pero este no parecia con intencion de intervenir o despertarse de modo alguno. La niña entonces intento huir de alli, pero le pusieron el pie y cayo de cara al suelo.

El mas grande de los dos le dio un sonoro golpe en el rostro y el ojo de la niña se incho enseguida poniendose morado, su nariz comenzo a sangrar profusamente y las lagrimas de dolor resbalaron por su rostro. El joven delgado tomo la maleta y comenzo a despezarla mientras hacia una pila con las cosas que estaban dentro. "Puaj! Que mugre, si que debes ser pobre!" rio mientras le pisaba la cabeza. El otro entonces, se bajo los pantalones y orino sobre las cosas de la niña "Ey, Michael! Esta ropa deberia estar en una letrina, no crees?" rio divertido. Entonces el mas grande tomo los shorts de la pequeña y los bajo hasta los tobillos "Ey! Damien, eso no!" dijo el mas delgado asustado, puede venir el guarda en cualquier momento.

Helena comenzo a chillar con desesperacion intentando safarse, pero un nuevo golpe en las costillas la dejo sin aire y retorciendose de dolor. "Ahora te vas a echar para atras, eh Michael?" grito el mas grande mientras le arrojaba los shorts de la niña echos jirones y acanzaba hacia el mas delgado con aire amenazador y un puño en alto. El tren se detuvo entonces y el hombre que simulaba hacerse el dormido bajo del tren ignorando la situacion.

Los chicos estaban tan enfrascados en su pelea, que no oyeron los altavoces de la estacion anunciar la ultima parada. Helena seguia revolcandose de dolor en su sitio, cuando el joven delgado salto por encima de ella corriendo hacia la puerta abierta, seguido por el mas grande "Michael, veni ya!, no te atrevas a delatarme, eh?". Entonces, ambos chocaron contra un hombre palido y delgado que estaba de pie en la puerta del vagon que ambos jovenes estaban abandonando.

Los jovencitos le miraron, casi de piedra, entonces el mas delgado de los dos solto un chillido y salio corriendo. "No le hicimos nada a ella!, ni la alcanze a tocar!" grito el mas grande de los dos siguiendo a su amigo que ya corria alejandose del lugar.

"Mmm..." la luz del atardecer le dio en los ojos, los cerro fuertemente y volvio a abrirlos. Alguien la estaba llevando en brazos, podia notarlo por el vaiven que hacian sus pies colgando. Queria escapar pero le dolia mucho el cuerpo, entonces una mano palida le corrio el cabello enredado del rostro, al parecer la persona que la llevaba intentaba cerciorarse de si habia despertado. Helena solto un sollozo "No, no mas..." y las lagrimas zurcaron su rostro antes de volver a quedarse dormida.

El joven se cabello castaño, que hasta hacia unos dias atras se habia encontrado en estado de abandono y habia sido visitado por un molesto Severus Snape, ahora estaba un poco mas alegre y pulcro que en su ultima visita. Tarareaba una cancion, mientras barria el vestibulo de la casa que ahora, aunque errumbosa, se veia un poco mas limpia.

En aquellos momentos no vestia jirones de ropa, sino una remendada tunica marron claro, sus cabellos castaños claros los llebava recogidos en una pequeña cola de caballo. Volteo a ver como unas prendas de niño se elevaban en el aire sobre la mesa de la cocina y magicamente las agujas que flotaban sobre ellas les practicaban unos cuantos remiendos. Habia unos plumeros practicando limpieza sobre algunos muebles. El hombre de cabello castaño sonrio, mientras terminaba de juntar la basura manualmente. Aun habia cosas que preferia hacerlas sin magia, aunque entre ellas no estaban los remiendos de ropa, esperaba que a su sobrina le entrasen aquellas prendas, si era como él a los 11, entonces de seguro le irian bien, no tenia mucho dinero como para comprarle ropa nueva, y al pensar en aquello su mirada se ensombrecio.

Escucho la voz de Severus Snape golpeando a su puerta y gruñendo con voz autoritaria. El joven suspiro cansinamente y se dirigio a la puerta que acababa de abrirse de par en par. "Severus, te he dicho claramente que la contraseña es 'Bilembambudin', no es tan dificil de recordar, no?" dijo con voz amable el castaño, cuando reparo en que el palido profesor de pociones traia a una niña pequeña en brazos.

"Helena!..." el muchacho castaño se quedo de pie viendola fijamente "es identica... igual a Artemisa..." dijo mas para si mismo que para Severus Snape. El hombre palido hizo una mueca de asco al escuchar esas palabras "Si, si como digas igual a tu hermana..." gruño.

Entonces, el joven reparo en que su sobrina estaba golpeada y desnuda de la cintura para abajo. "Que... Que paso!" pregunto alarmado viendo con recelo al palido hombre que la llevaba en brazos. Snape parecio indignado ante aquella mirada acusatoria. "No lo se!, cuando llegue a la estacion de trenes a recogerla, estaba asi!... al parecer fueron unos muggles... " la mirada del hombre parecio por un momento abandonar la altaneria por el odio "pero no la desonraron...". El muchacho de tunica remendada estiro los brazos recibiendo a la niña de manos del palido hombre que tenia frente a él.

Severus Snape volteo haciendo ademan de marcharse, entonces el joven castaño, le miro con alarma. "Severus!" exclamo haciendo ademan de seguirlo. El hombre de negro cabello grasiento volteo a verlo con una altanera sonrisa ladeada a la derecha.

"Vamos Lupin, es broma no me iria sin dejarte la pocion matalobos..." dijo estirandole un frasco con una humeante pocion dentro, pero antes de entregarselo aclaro "Solo porque son ordenes de Dumbledore, no te confundas, aun no olvideo lo que tu y tus amigos intentaron hacerme cuando eramos niños..."

Remus Lupin lo miro con tristeza "Severus, se que estuvo mal lo que Sirius y James int..." pero no termino de hablar, las palabras cortantes de Snape terminaron aquella charla "Olvidalo Lupin! Cierra tu asqueroso y licantropo pico, si no quieres que el ministerio sepa de tu... 'condicion' y te quiten a esa niña para regresarla con aquel monstruo que tenia como padre..." Lupin apreto los puños con fuerza, pero no se animo a contradecir las palabras de Snape.

Helena habia abierto los ojos adecuandose a la luz mortecina que se colaba por una sucia ventana, se incorporo en una mullida, aunque vieja cama, en la cual parecia haber dormido por largo tiempo justo cuando alguien entraba al cuarto, era un hombre castaño, no mucho mayor que el joven de cabellos negros que la habia recibido en el hospital. No recordaba mucho de lo que le habia pasado luego de que se habia desmayado en el tren y preferia no hablar de ello. Agacho la mirada mientras el hombre castaño se hacercaba a ella depositando en su regaso una bandeja con ua humante taza de té y galletas. Entonces la niña levanto la mirada sorprendida, jamas habia tenido un desayuno calentito que no fuese preparado por ella misma y menos aun en la cama. El hombre la miraba con una calida sonrisa. "Te pareces tanto a Artemisa..." dijo nostalgico "lamento no haber estado mas presente en sus vidas, pero es que... ya te explicare mas adelante..." extendio su brazo, y la niña cerro los ojos tan acostumbrada a recibir golpes que sus ojos se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa mientras aquel hombre acariciaba su mejilla de manera cariñosa.

"Helena, yo soy tu tío, soy Remus..." pero las palabras de Lupin fueron interrumpidas por un sollozo bajo, su pequeña sobrina lloraba con ambas manos cubirendole el rostro, Lupin quito la bandeja de encima de ella y la dejo sobre la mesa de luz. "Disculpa, yo he dicho algo malo?" se alarmo el adulto al tiempo que la niña negaba con la cabeza, solto un hipido bajo y siguio sollozando, entonces levanto la mirada roja de tanto llorar "es que hacia mucho que nadie... era bueno conmigo..."

**Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 3: Decodificar

**Bueno, pobre Helena su suerte parece estar por cambiar, al menos al fin alguien amable se hace cargo de ella. Aunque no todo será rosas, recuerden que este fin es un Angst, pero intentare no decepcionarlos!  
Gracias por leer! subo otro capítulo jejeje ya que me ausente tanto tiempo n.n y para los que quieren dejar comentarios, criticas, saludos XD, todo es bien recibido! dejen Reviews!  
Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo la peque a Helena Price y su padre, el resto son todos de la genial J K Rowling. Derechos a quien corresponda ;)**

**Capítulo 3 Decode**

No era fácil entrar a la mente de Remus Lupin, eso Snape lo sabía muy bien, pero fue Albus quien le contó la historia, por lo cual no hizo falta jamás tener que hacerlo.

Cuando habían sido ni os, Snape solía ser muy curioso, y más aún si eso implicaba ver en qué actividades se encontraban sus peores enemigos por aquellos tiempos: los merodeadores, nombre con el que se designaban el grupo de Gryffindor que siempre solía acosarlo: Jame Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y por supuesto, Remus Lupin.

Nunca olvidaría Snape aquella noche en la que casi moría asesinado por un licántropo furioso que no era otro que Remus Lupin, de no ser por James Potter que se arrepintió a último momento, no contaría la historia. Y de ser por l habría contado todo, pero Dumbledore lo había disuadido de aquello.

Aunque no lo admitiera, Remus Lupin le inspiraba un poco de lastima. Había sido mordido de ni o por un licántropo el cual había sido ofendido por el padre de Lupin, las circunstancias en la que había sido mordido, aun no le habían sido reveladas del todo, pero no le interesaban tampoco. Después de eso, sus padres le habían cuidado especialmente, pero lo habían apartado de su hermana mayor, dejando a esta ha cuidado de una tía squib, la muchacha llamada Artemisa entonces había decidido vivir alejada de la comunidad mágica a pesar de ser una bruja y casarse con un muggle.

Lupin había vivido una vida buena junto a sus amigos, pero sus padres murieron al tiempo que el cumplía la mayoría de edad, dejándolo solo, sin poder conseguir un trabajo decente por miedo a revelar su condición. Había logrado vivir entonces, del oro que en Gringotts habían dejado sus padres y también del oro que el solidario y caritativo James le había dado, ya que se encontraba desempleado. Al poco tiempo de la muerte de sus padres, Lupin fue golpeado nuevamente por la tragedia, James Potter y su mujer Lilly fueron asesinados por el innombrable ayudado por su mejor amigo Sirius Black, quien además había asesinado a Peter Pettigrew, en una noche Remus Lupin había perdido, sus amigos y su vida.

Pero ahora quizás las cosas mejoraban para él, ahora que tenía a Helena, podría resarcirse por la vida miserable que su hermana había tenido y de la cual él se culpaba. Y podía tener una vida medianamente normal, sin poner en peligro a su sobrina, gracias a la poción matalobos que Snape le preparaba mensualmente por pedido de Dumbledore.

Helena avanzo por el callejón Diagon animadamente, habían entrado por aquella rara taberna y luego, tras golpear unos ladrillos con una varita de madera, su tío había descubierto ante sus ojos un callejón repleto de magos, ni os y adultos comprando cosas por las diferentes tiendas que abarrotaban las calles.

La ni a parecía ser tan feliz como si hubiesen adelantado la navidad. Corría excitada entre los ni os y adultos que charlaban animadamente ante los escaparates. _"...esa es la nueva escoba! , Guau mira ese caldero! , Mami quiero un hurón! , Es el libro de monstruos más horripilante que he visto! , ... el helado de marshmellow no me sabio tan bueno... , esa túnica era tan anticuada... , ...quiero ir a Gringotts a sacar un poco de oro, pero encuentro a los duendes tan... , ... me acompañas a comprar pergamino y unas plumas?"_ eran solo algunas de las frases que la peque a captaba e intentaba asimilar animadamente.

Lupin intentaba seguirle el paso, y a cada rato la llamaba para no perderla en el gentío. "_Tío, que es una Barredora 7?, que es un Kneazle?, puedo tener uno?, me compras un helado?, donde esta Gringotts?, tienes mi lista de útiles para comprar?..."_ Helena parecía una máquina de hacer preguntas que su tío alcanzaba a responder a duras penas. _"Es una escoba, un tipo de transporte Helena, un Kneazle es parecido a un gato para los muggles, y no podemos comprar uno, quizás luego pasemos por la heladería, Gringotts está por allá, pero hoy no iremos allí, y si tengo tu lista de útiles... Helena! Regresa!"_

Lupin corría tras su sobrina hasta que le dio alcance. _"O - lli van der s ..."_ leyó con dificultad la niña frente a un escaparate. Aquí compraremos tu varita... dijo Lupin con cierto orgullo y la animo a entrar. El hombre que atendía los miro con aspecto huraño y les vio fijamente detrás de sus lentes. "Mmmm, Remus Lupin verdad... si ya lo recuerdo, una excelente varita..." entonces pareció reparar en la niña de túnica remendada como su tío "... y este es? Su hijo?..." pregunto con curiosidad. "Su sobrina!" corrigió Helena con el ceño fruncido. "Helena!" la reprendió Lupin "es mi sobrina señor Ollivander, entrara a Hogwarts, asique veníamos a buscar su varita..." dijo con una sonrisa amable, pero Ollivander, quien ya se había echo una imagen de la niña, solo respondió "veremos, veremos..."

Helena estaba muy nerviosa, Ollivander murmuraba cosas inentendibles para ella, que la varita elegía al mago, centímetros, núcleos, y otras cosas, le pasaba varitas, pero por más que las agitaba nada pasaba. Al fin el hombre se fue al fondo de la tienda, se lo escuchaba refunfuñar y revolver cajas. Helena miro nerviosa a su tío. "Que se supone que debo hacer que pase? Y si ninguna varita me elige?" Lupin rio ante tal comentario "Lo que tiene que pasar, pasara ya lo veras... y estaremos aquí hasta que una varita te elija... le ánimo."

Al fin Ollivander reapareció cubierto de polvo trayendo consigo una caja cubierta de telarañas. "Mmm, veamos esta..." se la tendió a Helena que la agito con temor, entonces un viento huracanado soplo dentro del local, era tan fuerte que lanzo todas las cajas y varitas que tenía el hombre en el mostrador y las estanterías temblaron, mientras la varita lanzaba chispas rojas. Helena chillo emocionada, Lupin vio como las varitas comenzaban a caer de las estanterías, y saco su varita, al mismo tiempo que todo volvía a la normalidad.

Sr. Ollivander, lo siento mucho... se disculpó el joven licántropo al tiempo que volvía todo a su lugar con un movimiento de varita. El hombre se acomodó los lentes viendo a la niña fijamente "Mmmm, interesante... esa varita... fibra de corazón de dragón, 26 cm, roble, muy antigua... es una varita especial... hay una persona que tiene la misma varita, su gemela digamos..." Lupin miro sorprendido al hombre y pago la varita de la niña, mientras esta salía alegremente afuera para admirarla al sol y poder presumirla en la calle. "Ah, sí, quien es, lo recuerda señor Ollivander?" pregunto Lupin interesado mientras salía del local. El hombre lo miro con una extraña sonrisa "Claro que sí, nunca olvido una varita, la otra varita está en poder de Fenrir Greyback..." Lupin volteo con el rostro horrorizado para ver al hombre a la cara, pero se encontró con la puerta cerrada en su nariz y el cartel de cerrado en la ventana a pesar que aún no era hora de cierre. Acaso aquel hombre sabía que...?

Helena chillaba alegremente, aunque Lupin no le prestaba atención, comiéndose su helado berreaba cosas que al joven licántropo no parecían interesarle. Habían gastado mucho en la varita, por lo que sus libros y sus útiles eran de segunda mano, tendría que usar una túnica de su tío para ir al colegio, pero no se veía molesta por ello. Lupin había gastado el dinero en algunos víveres y con lo sobrante le había alcanzado para comprarle un helado a Helena. "Quieres tío?" murmuro la ni a extendiéndole el cono. "No, gracias..." respondió el hombre que se veía pensativo. Lupin estaba molesto consigo mismo, le hubiera gustado darle algún regalo a su sobrina pero su condición no lo permitía, aún más molesto estaba por como los vieron en Madame Malkins, al preguntar el valor de las túnicas y no poder costearlas. Helena no parecía haberse percatado de ello en ese momento y solo había salido alegremente de la tienda a ver el escaparate de una tienda de escobas, pero Lupin se había sentido avergonzado y miserable. Y lo peor era el recelo que le causaba ahora la varita de su sobrina, porque tal varita la había elegido?, acaso esa niña...?

Helena se había arrodillado en el asiento que ocupaban en el tren y término de comer su helado, entonces sorprendió a Lupin con un beso pegajoso de chocolate. Y sus delgados brazos rodearon el cuello del hombre. "Gracias por todo Tío Remus!" dijo la pequeña estrechándolo firmemente Este ha sido el mejor día de todos! Lupin la miro sorprendido, pero no articulo palabra alguna.

Al día siguiente llovía. Remus lo sintió, porque las gotas de lluvia golpeaban su ventana. Se había quedado dormido, era muy tarde, las 11 de la mañana. Se incorporó algo cansado y miro a su derecha, sobre su mesa de luz había una taza humeante de café y unas galletas con dulce. Miro sorprendido alrededor, el cuarto se veía muy limpio y las ventanas no estaban manchadas.

Camino por la casa, toda ella olía a limón, y estaba todo reluciente, encontró detrás de la puerta una escoba en el suelo y una pala plástica cargada de polvo. Algo olía delicioso. Camino hacia el cuarto de Helena, también estaba pulcro y ordenado, todos los muebles parecían lustrados y la cama estaba hecha. Finalmente un estruendo de ollas y cacerolas se escuchó en la cocina. Lupin corrió hacia allí con rapidez. Helena estaba en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza y quejándose de dolor, se puso en pie y levanto una silla que estaba tirada a su lado, junto con un montón de ollas y coladores.

"Helena estas bien!"... Lupin corrió junto a ella y la levanto en brazos para examinarla, la niña asintió, mientras el la dejaba en el suelo y juntaba las ollas para regresarlas a la alacena. La cocina también estaba impecable de limpia. "No tío, el colador no!" chillo la niña estirando las manos. "Eh?" Lupin reparo entonces en una olla humeante, cargada de agua y pasta, en la mesa de la cocina habían dos platos con un trozo de manteca en cada uno y un quesera cargada de queso rallado en medio. "Helena tu limpiaste y cocinaste?" pregunto sorprendido.

"Si... estuvo mal?..." pregunto con temor la niña. "No, no es eso, pero esa es mi responsabilidad, tu eres muy pequeña..." Helena lo miro sorprendida tras aquellas palabras "yo solía hacerlo en casa, luego que mamá murió..." le aclaro con sorpresa "además, quería agradecerte por todo lo que haces por mí..." dijo apenada.

Lupin rio alegremente y le abrazo con ganas y entonces comenzó a llorar. "He dicho algo malo? Tío, no llores..." le suplico la niña con ojos acuosos "tío! No llores!" repitió la niña con tristeza al verlo llorar. Lupin se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica. "Perdona Helena, tu tío no quiso asustarte... es solo que antes de que tu llegaras... me sentí muy solo..." termino con la voz quebrada.

**Continuara...**

**En el próximo capitulo Helena empezara su curso en Hogwarts, descubrirá al profesor Dumbledore y Snape como su director y maestro de pociones respectivamente. Hay gente muy buena y muy cruel en este mundo, y Helena que ya ha conocido lo amargo y lo dulce, encontrará que aún hay mucho que descubrir en este mundo, solo que ahora tiene a alguien que se preocupa por ella, o no? **


	5. Chapter 4: Departure

**Perdonen la extensa desaparición, en serio lo siento mucho, entre el trabajo, el estudios y una salud complicada estuve casi un año desaparecida pero quiero continuar, mejorar la ortografía y redacción de los capítulos anteriores y terminar esta historia que lleva mucho tiempo desarrollándose en mi cabeza, espero que aun quieran leerla, muchas gracias! A todos n.n …**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo la pequeña Helena Price y su padre, el resto son todos de la genial J K Rowling. Derechos a quien corresponda ;) **

**Capítulo 4 - Departure**

Helena había tenido una pesadilla profunda. Su padre se consumía en la cárcel, pero de pronto estaba a los pies de su cama, tenía algo en su mano y lo arrojaba sobre los cobertores, la niña lo llamaba para que reaccionase pero su padre no le hablaba tan solo le señalaba sobre la cama el bulto oscuro y entonces las nubes de la noche dejaban de cubrir la luna y hacían que un rayo pálido entrara por la ventana iluminando el cuarto con la luz suficiente, para que Helena reconociera aquello. ¡La cabeza de quien en vida había sido su madre!. La niña chillo con terror viendo aquella cabeza en avanzado estado de descomposición, putrefacta, la quijada caída; un chillido gutural salió de aquella boca agusanada "Helenaaaa! Porqueeee meeee dejasteeee moriiiiiiiiiir?…" y entonces su padre se lanzaba en pos de ella tomándola de los cabellos y acercando el rostro de la niña contra el de la calavera reía macabramente "Dale un beso de buenas noches a tu madre! AHORA!"

ooooOOOOoooo

Helena había despertado sudada y gritando de terror, se quedó en silencio en la oscuridad unos segundos, luego había llorado como nunca en su vida y había corrido al cuarto de su tío pero él no estaba allí.

Justo en el momento en que la pequeña que había enterrado sus sentimientos para no ser herida, acababa de caer en cuenta que tan solo tenía 11 años, que tenía más golpes, lesiones internas y fracturas que cualquier adulto aficionado a los deportes de riesgo, que había encerrado a su padre de por vida, que su madre estaba muerta y que estaba muy sola y perdida en aquel mundo que no conocía; la única persona a la cual acudir había desparecido.

"Hay algo malo aquí… algo en mi corazón… que siento que se está pudriendo… y si estoy sola, ese sentimiento crece, por favor vuelve pronto… no me dejes…" Helena lloro amargamente unos momentos, mientras miraba la luna en su ventana, tan hermosa y pálida, tan misteriosa, tan reservada, tan solitaria en el cielo nocturno como ella en aquellos momentos. De pronto todo le pesaba en su espalda de niña pequeña, era como si una tristeza inusitada se comiese su alma pequeña y despreocupada, dejando lugar a una profunda angustia. Se revolvió inquieta en la cama, ¿porque su tío no estaba allí en aquellos momentos, si había prometido estar siempre a su lado? .

ooooOOOOoooo

Había vuelto a dormirse, un sueño intranquilo, que no le dejaba tomar el descanso necesario para prepararse para su gran día. Helena sollozo en sueños y se tapó, ni siquiera el saber que debía estar descansada, para al día siguiente entrar a Hogwarts, le causaba interés, se sentía devastada y sola.

Las luces del alba la despabilaron , las primeras luces entraban por la ventana de su cuarto al tiempo que el ruido de la puerta de entrada la despertó. Corrió a toda prisa hacia el recibidor y allí estaba él. Remus Lupin lucia cansado, ojeroso, con la ropa echa harapos, con aspecto más deplorable que lo normal y Helena se abalanzo sobre el golpeándolo en el pecho con sus pequeñas manos echas unos certeros puños. "Donde estabas! Donde estabas! DIMELO!" chillo con ira desbordante mientras él la miraba cansinamente. "Helena en unas horas debemos estar en Londres, que haces que no estas durmiendo?" solo atinó a decir con vos somnolienta.

Helena se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, no quería llorar, no quería abordar el tren con los ojos rojos, entonces Lupin alarmado la tomo de los hombros sacudiéndola "Pero que haces! Estas loca? Te estás haciendo daño, deja eso ya!". La castaña le miro con creciente ira y su voz se volvió un rugido furioso apagándose en una voz quebrada acompañada por lágrimas de dolor "PORQUE NO ESTABAS CUANDO DESPERTE?... PORQUE?... si te necesitaba… y tenía miedo, no quería estar sola… no quería volver con mi padre, no quería morir como mi madre… porque?…" la niña se lanzó a los pies del joven licántropo y se abrazó a ellos llorando.

"Quizás no tengo lo que se requiere para ser tu tutor…" aquel pensamiento en voz alta, congelo el llanto de la niña que se quedó viéndolo helada. Lupin a veces olvidaba que aquella niña no pensaba como otros niños de su edad, sino como un adulto, y aquellas palabras, simples y banales para él, podían calar hondo en ella y hacer una mella imposible de borrar en su pequeño corazón, recelosas ideas se agolparían en su pequeña cabeza antes que él pudiese evitarlo.

"No! Por favor!..." sollozo ella, la simple idea de volver junto a su padre le repugnaba, y más aún alejarse de aquella felicidad que le proporcionaba esa persona. "Ya no llorare… lo siento, seré más madura…" Lupin pareció caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se echó hacia atrás como si estuviese despertando de un sueño "Helena, no, no quise decir eso… lo siento, es solo que no puedo decirte que…" pero la niña lo interrumpió "Y no quiero saberlo!... pero, si eres como papá debes ir a verlas a ellas, no es verdad?...no!, no quiero saber…" se tapaba los oídos y se tomaba de los cabellos allí de rodillas en el suelo frente a su tío como si su mente quisiera borrar algo que amenazaba con salir de su boca, como si se debatiera internamente en decir lo que pensaba y temer escuchar lo que su tío quería decirle.

"Helena, no, no es así como crees…" Lupin se arrodillo frente a ella quedando a su misma altura, buscando su mirada. Helena le miro temblorosa y entonces hablo "Puedo hacer lo que quieras…" soltó al fin con voz temblorosa y asqueada "lo que quieras…" aquellas palabras cargadas de asco, de desesperación, de recuerdos dolorosos, de dolores que otros niños de su edad no conocían "pero no me dejes sola… por favor…" imploro. Lupin la estrecho entre sus brazos sorprendido y conmovido al mismo tiempo "Helena, no quiero nada, entiendes?, nada, créeme cuando digo que no fui a hacer nada malo… es solo que tu tío tiene algo que hacer irremediablemente algunos días y solo puede hacerlo en la noche pero… Helena, te juro que no es nada malo… te lo juro… confiaras en mí?..." la niña alzo la barbilla y una mano de Lupin se posó en su mejilla acariciándola, mientras él se hundía en recuerdos de su fallecida hermana, todos depositados en los ojos almendrados de la niña, ella sonrió amablemente y aun con el rostro húmedo, se arrojó al cuello del hombre "Helena…confía en mi… perdona por no haber estado para cuidarte antes, pero ahora quiero que seas una niña, deja de pensar como un adulto, no puedo devolverte la inocencia, pero quizás pueda regalarte un poco de niñez, tan solo confía en mi… lo prometes?" ella asintió torpemente y deposito un beso en el cuello pálido del hombre sin soltarlo, sus brazos pequeños y pálidos estaban helados alrededor de su cuello.

Lupin se puso de pie y avanzo hacia su cuarto con Helena en brazos. "Jamás voy a dejarte, te lo prometo Helena…" le susurro a la pequeña que cerraba los ojos tranquilamente. Ella sonrió feliz y asintió más tranquila mientras él se acostaba con ella a su lado y cubría a ambos con los cobertores. Aún quedaban unas horas de sueño hasta que tomaran el bus a Londres.

ooooOOOOoooo

"Es tarde…" la niña estaba arrodillada en la cama junto a él sacudiéndolo. Lupin recordó lo que había pasado unas horas atrás y lo poco que había dormido aquella noche de luna llena. Suspiro y reparo en Helena que lo miraba entre preocupada y dubitativa. "Podemos dormir unas horas más… iremos por polvos flu donde un conocido que vive cerca de la estación y nos ahorraremos horas de viaje en balde…" Helena se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado eso Lupin pudo sentirlo sin necesidad de abrir los ojos. Su aliento cálido se acercó a su oído y Lupin pudo aspirar el olor a flores que desprendía su piel, sus pequeñas manos rodearon su cuello y así permanecieron al menos una hora más. Lupin no podía dormir entre sueños inquietos, Helena abrazada a su cuello podía notarlo por como sus ojos se movían bajo sus parpados, no había apartado la vista de él en una hora y no pensaba hacerlo, su tío era muy bueno y ella quería serle útil, quería saber todo de él, quería protegerlo como él a ella.

"Las 10!" Lupin corría por la casa buscando la bolsa de polvos flu y un cargado baúl flotante le seguía el paso. Helena no soltaba su varita y corría alegremente tras él, estaba emocionada ya que sería la primera vez que usaba polvos flu. Chillo con alegría tomando un oso de felpa en brazos, pero su tío se lo quito y lo dejo sobre una silla, mientras le tomaba la mano con firmeza.

Su tío tenía una bolsita en mano que Helena observo con curiosidad, de ella saco unos polvos que arrojo a la chimenea que acababa de encender con su varita. Helena lanzo un gritito sorprendida, cuando las lenguas de fuego se volvieron verdes y le lamieron la cara haciéndole cosquillas sin hacerle daño alguno. Se mordió el labio inferior con curiosidad y metió la mano derecha en el fuego y soltó una risita. "Helena!" Lupin la miro reprendiéndola "saca la mano de ahí, no es un juguete…" murmuro y ella asintió con seriedad.

Lupin le miro serio y comenzó a explicarle en que consistía aquello "Ahora me darás la mano y… que?" Helena parecía fuera de sí como si estuviera conteniéndose a duras penas y aquella palabra la hizo estallar "Que es eso? Porque las llamas no me hacen nada? Porque se llaman Polvos Flu? A dónde vamos? Qué?..." pero Lupin le hizo seña que guardara silencio y le explico con lentitud "Los Polvos Flu sirven para transportar a un mago de una chimenea a otra, es como una red que conecta todas las chimeneas mágicas unas con otras y está vigilada por la Red Flu del Ministerio de Magia, que impide que entremos a las chimeneas muggles. Solo tienes que pronunciar el nombre de dónde quieres ir para transportarte, pero si no lo dices claramente vas a parar a cualquier lado, entendiste?... ahora llevamos tu baúl hasta las llamas y nos transportamos al Caldero chorreante, de allí tomamos un transporte muggle hasta la estación y llegamos a horario…" Helena asintió, su tío la tomo de una mano y con la otra tomo el baúl "Al Caldero Chorreante!"

Helena se sintió volar, era como ir dentro de un tornado y de pronto noto que pasaban por miles y miles de aberturas, entradas de chimeneas y entonces dejo de girar y callo de rodillas. Su tío le ayudo a ponerse en pie y le sacudió el hollín, el posadero del Caldero Chorreante les estaba esperando y les dedico una sonrisa cordial "Hola Tom…" saludo Lupin. "El taxi está afuera" dijo el posadero como toda respuesta. Y Lupin arrastro a su sobrina y el baúl casi corriendo.

Un hombre muggle con mostacho y de aspecto robusto, casi sin cuello les ayudo a guardar el baúl en la cajuela del coche aunque no pudo cerrarla. "de donde salieron?" preguntó al fin con curiosidad "No los vi salir del emporio de violines, me pidieron el taxi para ese lugar, pero pensé que era una broma si tardaban unos segundos más me hubiese ido" Lupin se apresuró a tapar la boca de Helena que estaba presta a responder animadamente y tosió "A King Cross" y el taxista comprendió que era de aquellos que odiaban hablar.

Helena jugaba animadamente con su varita hasta que Lupin le echo una mirada de reprimenda y volvió a guardarla en el bolsillo de su campera. Estaba feliz, Lupin hubiese pasado por un muggle mas, se veía bien con aquellos vaqueros y camisa clara fuera del pantalón y su cabello despeinado, estaba guapo. También ella se había ataviado con sus mejores ropas, tenía un vestido azul marino con mangas cortas y un voladito blanco, el cuello era estilo marinero con un pañuelo rojo debajo y botitas marrones, un regalo adelantado de cumpleaños de alguien que le quería mucho según du tío, aunque ella no podía saber quién era no pregunto más, le gustaban sus ropas y no quería importunar a quien le había dado aquello desde el anonimato.

El taxista les entregó el baúl y Lupin el dio unos billetes que el taxista conto y asintió confirmando que estaba justo el dinero, el hombre lobo suspiro y ayudo a Helena a poner el baúl sobre un carrito. Helena releía su carta animadamente "9 ¾…" canturreo y entonces noto que no había tal cosa solo el andén 9 y el 10. "Mmm cuando yo iba al colegio era el andén 7 ¾ … se ve que lo cambian" dijo para sí mismo y entonces noto la mirada desesperada de Helena y no pudo más que echarse a reír. La niña hizo un puchero y entonces se agacho a su altura "Ahora cuando deje de pasar gente nos lanzamos a correr con el carrito hacia allí…" dijo señalando entre ambos andenes una pared. Helena se sorprendió pero no se animó a contradecir, en aquel mundo todo era al revés asique, no será raro que sucediese cualquier cosa al lanzarse contra una pared… corrieron y…

Atravesaron la pared! Y entonces… estaba lleno de magos! Niños con sus padres, corriendo, lechuzas, gatos, estaba lleno de gente" y allí el tren Hogwarts Express… dando un silbido anunciando que faltaban cinco minutos.

Lupin le ayudo y arrastro con ella el baúl hasta un compartimento vacío. Le dio un coscorroncito en la cabeza y le guiño el ojo. Ella lo abrazo, las piernas le temblaban, sentía miedo y a la vez una profunda expectación el embargaba. "Porque no me dices a que casa fuiste cuando niño? A cual debería ir para que te sientas orgulloso de mi? " pregunto con desesperación, pero Lupin le dedico una sonrisa, habían tenido aquella charla mil veces desde que le había dado el libro de la historia de Hogwarts que le había regalado su padre cuando era niño y pasaba largas temporadas 'enfermo'. Helena lo había leído y se había angustiado al leer tantas cosas sobre los creadores y las casas, cada una con sus pros y sus contras y sentía miedo de no enorgullecer a su tío si no salía sorteada en una casa que fuera de su agrado. "Yo te querré igual…" le dijo dándole tranquilidad y deposito en sus manos un puñado de monedas plateadas y un par de monedas doradas. "Olvide preparar tu almuerzo, asique toma y compra algo de comer…" le dijo dándole un cachetito y sonrió. Deposito un beso en su frente y se lanzó del tren al tiempo que este comenzaba a movilizarse. Helena le saludo desde la ventana y lo vio hacerse pequeño en el andén con una gran bola en la garganta.

Una niña golpeo y entro arrastrando un baúl, tenía el cabello rosa chicle lo que le llamo poderosamente la atención a Helena. "Hay un chico con una araña en mi compartimento, está desocupado?" dijo señalando el asiento de enfrente a la chica, Helena asintió. Guardaron silencio mientras la chica de pelo rosa ponía el baúl con dificultad en la parrilla y dio un hondo suspiro. Se volteo con una enorme sonrisa "Hola…" dijo extendiéndole una mano amistosamente "soy Tonks y tú?..." Helena le estiro la mano y le devolvió la sonrisa "Helena…" dijo animadamente, pero su rostro se ensombreció al ver que la chica le miraba con curiosidad el brazo surcado de cicatrices.

Helena retiro la mano con el ceño fruncido y la joven de pelo rosa se tocó la nuca visiblemente incomoda, la chica de cabello castaño se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia. La de pelo rosa tosió como queriendo alejar la incomodidad del momento, pero no hizo falta porque entonces un chico pelirrojo entro de improviso a su compartimento. Jadeaba visiblemente, y tosía como ahogado, Helena se colgó de la parrilla sobre su asiento y revolvió en un bolsillo lateral de una pequeña mochila y saco una botella de agua que le tendió al chico.

El pelirrojo se la arrebato sin miramientos y se atraganto bebiendo, luego cayó bruscamente sobre el sitio donde había estado Helena y soltó unas risas extremadamente fuertes. Ambas chicas lo quedaron viendo boquiabiertas, hasta que la chica de pelo rosa chicle se movió hasta él y se paró frente al pelirrojo con los brazos en jarra "Ey, que tienes?" le pregunto con malos modos.

El pelirrojo se secó una lagrima divertido y le tendió una mano amistosamente "Hola, soy Charlie Weasley y ustedes?..." La chica de cabello rosa chicle le dedico una mirada recelosa y le tendió la mano "Tonks" la de cabello castaño se limitó a sonreír levemente y tenderle una mano amistosa "Helena…" no lo dudo mucho y como era de naturaleza curiosa pregunto "Porque corrías?"

Charlie le devolvió la botella de agua vacía y volvió a soltar una carcajada, aunque esta vez no se tentó. "Una pequeña broma a mi hermano mayor, Bill… seguro debe estarme buscando por los compartimentos…" Helena le dedico una sonrisa divertida, seguro le había gastado una buena broma, a nadie le corren porque sí. Charlie entonces miro fijamente a la chica de pelo rosa "Tonks, en serio?" le pregunto burlón y entonces Helena también lo noto, aquel no era ningún nombre que antes hubiese oído. Tonks le fulmino con la mirada "Así es, no me gusta mi nombre y mi apellido es Tonks… me gusta más…" Helena estaba a punto de preguntarle cuál era su nombre y otras mil preguntas que se le agolpaban en la cabeza, peo no quería que la chica indagara sobre sus cicatrices.

Charlie entonces hizo una lista observación "Y bueno, de todos modos lo sabré en la ceremonia de selección, ahí te llaman por tu nombre completo…" la chica de pelo rosa parecía molesta por ser vencida en aquel aspecto y se limitó a ocupar su asiento con un puchero casi encantador. Helena tomo asiento junto a Charlie y suspiro mientras revolvía en los bolsillos de su vestido, se puso a contar el pequeño puñado de knuts y sickles que le había dado su tío, le gustaba ver por la ventana como estaban haciendo ahora sus compañeros de compartimento pero Charlie ocupaba el lugar donde ella había estado antes y ahora solo podía mirar al pasillo.

Entonces alguien abrió la puerta del compartimento con fuerza y Charlie soltó un grito de sorpresa, Helena se sobresaltó y todo paso tan rápido que apenas alcanzo a tomar nota mental de lo sucedido. Charlie se deslizo entre los pies de un muchacho pelirrojo un poco más alto, unos dos años mayor que el chico, entonces noto que tenía en la mano una cola de caballo cortada (más bien chamuscada) del mismo color rojo fuego que el resto de su cabello. Helena le miro sorprendida, aunque no por mucho porque enseguida corrió tras su hermano menor echo una fiera.

Tonks y Helena se miraron, ambas boquiabierta y soltaron una risita. Entonces, finalmente Helena se animó a hacer una pregunta de las miles que angustiosamente se obligaba a contener. "Me gusta tu pelo, que conjuro usaste para hacerlo rosa?".

Tonks le miro halagada y sorprendida a la vez "No use ningún conjuro, mira…" de pronto el cabello de Tonks había pasado de color rosa chicle a verde, azul, amarillo patito y a un gracioso color purpura, regresando a su rosa chicle original "lindo, ah?... soy metamorfomaga, puedo cambiar mi aspecto si quiero, aunque me hace falta práctica, pero lo del pelo puedo hacerlo desde el año de edad…" Helena aun no sabía muchas cosas del mundo mágico a pesar de haber estado viviendo un tiempo con su tío, asintió comprendiendo a la perfección el concepto de lo que Tonks le explicaba. Al parecer a la chica se le daba más el dialogo que a Helena que la escucho atentamente hasta que golpearon la puerta de su compartimento y una bruja regordeta que empujaba un carrito con dulces y comidas de lo más variadas les ofreció comprar algo de allí.

Helena tomo una botella de zumo y una torta caldero, además de un par de ranas de chocolate, le pago a la bruja y se sentó nuevamente esperando a Tonks que a diferencia de ella tenía más dinero y compro algo más variado. Helena le ofreció una rana de chocolate que Tonks tomo con ánimo y a cambio le regalo un paquete de grajeas de todos los sabores. Las chicas comieron animadamente y ante la advertencia de Tonks de que las grajeas de hecho tenían todo tipo de sabores peligrosos, Helena decidió guardarlas para más tarde. Tonks le conto sobre su deporte favorito, el quidditch y sobre sus grupos musicales, también sobre la escoba que el gustaría tener y entonces reparo en que la niña frente a ella no sabía mucho y le hizo la primer pregunta que deseaba hacerle realmente. "Eres hija de muggles?" pregunto con curiosidad Tonks "no es que me moleste, no soy ese tipo de gente…" se apresuró a agregar nerviosa y Helena le sonrió.

"Mi madre era bruja y mi padre… pues, él… nada de magia… aunque ahora vivo con mi padrino…" se apresuró a finalizar dando por terminado el tema pero Tonks no parecía entender la indirecta y volvió a la carga. "Ah! Ese hombre bien parecido que te acompañaba hoy era tu tío?... acaso tus padre-?" pero no pudo terminar, porque una chica bajita y regordeta se asomó al compartimento "Ey! Ya estamos por llegar deberían estar vistiéndose ya mismo!" Helena no pudo reparar demasiado en las facciones de su salvadora porque se volvió a su baúl a sacar las cosas que debía ponerse, su uniforme y su túnica y afortunadamente Tonks hizo lo mismo por lo que el tema no volvió a salir entre ellas.

Bajaron arrastrando sus baúles en silencio y nerviosas hasta llegar a los botes, dejaron su equipaje en el lugar donde les indicaron y notaron entonces de donde provenía el vozarrón que llamaba a los de primero a los botes, allí había un hombre enorme, el hombre más grande que helena hubiese visto jamás, se quedó viéndolo con la boca abierta, su padre era grande, pero este hombre le ganaba por mucho. Tenía una barba espesa y las manos enormes, tan grandes, que si le hubiese dado un golpe como los que le daba su padre podría haberla matado solo al hacer contacto. Tembló de solo pensarlo y se aproximó a él, Tonks le quedo viendo y se limitó a seguirla, entonces un chico de su misma edad les adelanto corriendo y le lanzo al suelo, Helena se golpeo y se llenó de polvo el uniforme, entonces unas manos enormes la levantaron en el aire y la pusieron en pie nuevamente. "Hola, estas bien?" su voz sonaba en extremo amables y tenía unos ojos tristes y profundos, Helena comprendió en aquel momento que así como se aplicaba a su padre, aquel dicho de 'las apariencias engañan' se aplicaban a aquel hombre pero de una manera mucho más positiva.

"Hola, si, gracias…" la niña se sacudió el polvo de la túnica con pesar y Tonks corrió hasta ella, "mi nombre es Helena" le dijo finalmente tendiéndole una mano amistosamente "y usted señor?" el gigante bonachón pareció sorprendido tanto con la pregunta como que le llamasen señor "Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid, pero pueden llamarme Hagrid…" Tonks también le tendió una mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "Yo me llamo Tonks…" dijo la chica. "Ah! La hija de Ted Tonks! El viejo Ogg me hablo mucho de tu padre, espero que no seas tan traviesa o al menos que no me den tanto trabajo cuidando el bosque prohibido como tu padre se lo daba a Ogg" Helena y Tonks soltaron una risita y subieron al mismo bote donde Hagrid subió y atravesaron el oscuro lago en aquellos botecitos que parecían tan frágiles y sin embargo los transportaban a través de la oscuridad que debían cruzar para llegar al castillo. "Cuando podremos ir en aquellos carruajes tirados por caballos?" pregunto Helena. Tonks la vio sorprendida, ella había visto los carruajes como Helena pero para ella eran tirados por algo invisible, pero antes de poder decir algo Hagrid le interrumpió "Caballos? Esos no son caballos!, acaso les has visto?". Helena asintió "No eran bonitos para nada, pero eran caballos con alas…" dijo Helena y Hagrid chasqueo la lengua como alejando un pensamiento nada agradable "el próximo año…" dijo al fin y Helena pensó que quizás debería buscar información sobre aquel caballo tan raro.

La puerta del castillo se abrió en cuanto todos estuvieron reunidos allí. Una mujer adusta, muy seria y con un rodete perfecto y estirado, les recibió allí, parecía demasiado rígida y estricta y Helena trago sonoramente porque la mujer le miro con reprimenda tanto su túnica llena de tierra como su aspecto descuidado, Helena escondió las manos en los bolsillos así la mujer no veía sus uñas sucias y se limitó a mirar a su alrededor. Al parecer iba por ella pero la mujer dijo que todos debían lucir presentables, los arrastro hacia la entrada de lo que parecía un salón donde mucha gente hablaba animadamente.

Tonks tomo su varita y le ayudo a Helena a limpiarse el uniforme, al parecer el hechizo de Tonks no era el más efectivo porque su túnica seguía sucia y ahora tenía el cabello rojo fantasía. Finalmente lograron regresarlo a aquel castaño apagado, aunque lo mejor que les quedo fue un castaño rojizo y se limitaron a dejarlo así. Justo a tiempo que la mujer rígida regresaba y los ordenaba a seguirla.

"No te preocupes" le dijo Tonks al oído "esto no dura mucho, mi padre me dijo que no debemos contestar nada ellos nos examinan y sabrán a que casa vamos...". Helena suspiro aliviada, al menos no tendría que contestar ningún tipo de preguntas extrañas como se había imaginado en un principio. Estaba a punto de preguntar a que casa deseaba ir ella, extrañada de haberse olvidado de preguntarlo antes, cuando las puertas se abrieron. Pero entonces un pensamiento peor le asalto, ella era más bajita que el resto de sus compañeros acaso eso influiría en su examinación?

Al fin entraron a un salón bellísimo, en el techo podía verse el cielo real que coronaba el castillo, había mucha gente, chicos y chicas de todas las edades distribuidos en diferentes mesas, con cada emblema de su correspondiente casa adornando sus mesas, caminaron entre las mesas hacia el frente del gran salón, donde Helena vislumbro nerviosa como todas las caras volteaban a verles. Estaba tan nerviosa que todo le daba vueltas, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar, no podía ni escuchar las palabras de bienvenida del director y solo cuando noto la mirada azul atravesarle como un rayo cálido de ánimo y fuerza se atrevió a ver. Aquel viejito era el mismo que le había ido a buscar a San Mungo y le había visitado en el hospital mágico, era Albus Dumbledore! Helena soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver a alguien conocido y a su lado estaba el joven de piel cetrina y cabello grasiento, aquel chico pálido con el que había discutido en el hospital. Aquello sí que iba mal, si se había comportado grosera con Dumbledore había sido peor con él, ahora la mandarían a casa de regreso.

Helena estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía si vomitaría antes que el salón dejase de dar vueltas, entonces noto que todas las miradas se dirigían a un viejo y desgastado sombrero que se encontraba en el extremo opuesto a ellos en el frente del salón. Soltó un gemido de sorpresa al ver que el sombrero abría una especie de boca y comenzaba a cantar una canción sobre las cualidades de cada casa. Helena se miraba los pies con nerviosismo. Finalmente el sombrero dejo de cantar y todos los rostros se volvieron a ellos nuevamente y a la mujer de porte rígido. Su nombre era Minerva Mc Gonagall y haría los honores llamando por orden alfabético a los niños quienes deberían ponerse el sombrero que gritaría a que casa iría cada uno.

"Avery, Thomas!" un chico con aspecto malhumorado corrió hasta el taburete y se colocó el sombrero en la cabeza. "Slytherin!" el chico corrió a sentarse a una de las mesas de donde vivaban y gritaban con regocijo.

"Banner, Harold!" un chico de aspecto torpe y nervioso se chocó el taburete antes de sentarse ante la carcajada general del gran salón que se calló de inmediato ante la severa mirada de Minerva Mc Gonagall. El sombrero ni toco su cabeza "Hufflepuff!"

Los nombres pasaban sin cesar y ya pronto le tocaría a Helena, que no sabía qué hacer, quería estar con Tonks o hasta con ese chico Charlie pero cada vez que veía las diferentes meses da las casas todas parecían ser sumamente buenas.

"Price, Helena!" Tonks le dio un empujoncito y Helena noto que había demorado y se apresuró a subirse al taburete. Se puso el sombrero que le cayó hasta las orejas. Entonces guardo silencio. Helena se sentía a punto de desfallecer –Que diga algo ya!- pensó impaciente. Al parecer la voz era dentro de su cabeza porque no había escuchado nada igual con los demás, ni con aquellos con los que se demoraba minutos enteros como con ella "Valiente si, estúpidamente valiente, peligroso, muy peligroso… se oculta, ah! Astucia, aunque sacrificio en igual medida…" –donde sea, di algo ya!- pensó Helena con desesperación.

"Slytherin!" Helena se sentía mareada, no quería bajar del taburete, el sombrero ahora estaba silencioso, sus pies se movieron como si fuese un autómata, casi se va con el sombrero puesto pero recordó ponerlo de regreso en el taburete justo a tiempo, mientras de la mesa de las serpientes vivaban con alegría, Helena con su rostro rojo fuego tomo asiento junto al joven huraño que había pasado primero, le dolía el estómago, esperaba que todo terminase rápido y ya no tener que pensar en otra cosa que en sus calificaciones y tareas, en contentar a su tío Remus, y… y si no le gustaba a que casa había salido sorteada?. Imposible! Lo había prometido!. Miro al director pero este parecía estar interesado en la selección que aún no terminaba.

"Tonks, Nymphadora" Helena vio como Charlie Weasley el hermano del chico mayor pelirrojo que unas horas antes hubiese entrado a su compartimento, soltaba una risita y Tonks le daba una patada antes de sentarse en el alto taburete. "Hufflepuff!"

"Weasley, Charles!" el chico pelirrojo corrió al taburete. "Gryffindor!" grito el sombrero con decisión.

"Había alguna duda?" pregunto con una sonrisa divertida al tiempo que su hermano le daba un coscorrón en reprimenda por su falsa modestia, el chico reía alegremente y Helena no pudo evitar sonreírle al verlo sentarse, lo que le valió miradas molestas de algunos chicos mayores que lo acababan de notar, entonces su estómago sonó con un ruido fuerte que dejo en vista que tenía hambre. La chica se sonrojo con fuerza, afortunadamente nadie había oído aquello. Estaba a punto de preguntar cuándo podrían hacer su comida, pero la pregunta no fue escuchada por nadie ya que todos habían soltado un murmullo de admiración cuando Dumbledore se puso en pie. El anciano hablo sobre los tiempos oscuros que habían arremetido, sobre la amistad y los lazos que debían unir a las casas. Dijo algunas cosas disparatadas que a Helena le parecieron divertidas y finalmente termino con la canción de Hogwarts que todos cantaron a diferentes tiempos y con diferentes melodías y finalmente dijo "Y ahora a comer! Buen provecho!" Helena vio entonces sorprendida como la mesa se había llenado de fuentes con comida, todas sus comidas preferidas estaban allí y se sirvió con alegría. Calabaza rellena con jamón, queso y crema blanca, tarta de zapallo, patatas y carne al horno, pizza napolitana, pan casero, zumo de calabaza y de postre flan de leche condensada, helado de chocolate y torta de fresas!

Comió animadamente, ya no había nada que hacer, la selección había terminado, eso quería decir que ella era ahora una Slytherin?... se lleno la boca pensativa sobre lo que implicaba aceptar aquella pregunta, cuando casi suelta un grito, grito que no salió jamás ya que tenía la boca llena. Un hombre transparente estaba sentado junto a ella, Helena lo miro con terror, era de color plateado y aprecia cubierto de sangre color plata!. Palideció tanto que el chico un año mayor que estaba sentado frente a ella no pudo sino reírse burlonamente "Es un fantasma y es el fantasma de nuestra casa, le llaman el barón sangriento" tercio al tiempo que el fantasma sobrevolaba sobre ellos tras el fantasma de un fraile calvo al que no parecía gradarle la compañía.

Estaba tan llena que no supo cómo siguió al prefecto al cuarto tras la despedida de Dumbledore y se limitó a arrastrarse escaleras arriba al cuarto de niñas. Ya había un par de chicas charlando allí animadamente. " Bueno no me gusta la cama junto del medio, tomaremos las dos de la punta, y a ti?" Helena noto que le hablaban a ella "Si, la del extremo contra la pared esta bien… soy Helena…" dijo dedicándoles una mirada amistosa que las otras dos niñas no se molestaron en devolver "Yo soy Sally y ella Kelly Nott, somos primas… ambas sangre limpia por supuesto, has visto cuantos asquerosos sangre sucia han entrado este año y mestizos! Es horrible! …" dieron un ligero temblor y soltaron un gritito, algo le dijo a Helena que ser mestizo no estaría bien en ese cuarto y menos aún ser un 'sangre sucia' aunque ella no sabía lo que era eso. "Ahm…" se limitó a comentar mientras acomodaba sus cosas.

Sin hacer otro comentario soltó los doseles de su cama y se ocultó tras ellos, no tenía sueño, pero no quería que la viesen llorar, acababa de soltar unos gruesos lagrimones y hundió su rostro en la almohada. Se sentía lejana de Charlie y Tonks, como si un enorme mar se hubiese plantado entre ellos, eran las únicas personas agradables que conocía y todo se había estropeado, ya no quería ver que niñas ocupaban las camas junto a ella, aquellas dos le habían mostrado un poco de la lengua viperina Slytherin y no se sentiría a gusto hablando de cosas así. El sombrero seleccionador, podía equivocarse y de eso estaba segura, Helena se sentía desvalida e insignificante, algo le decía que sus compañeros de casa no estarían contentos en explicarle cosas que debería saber por ser hija de brujos, y menos aún si sabían que era mestiza. – Tío Remus… al menos quiero que estes orgulloso de mi, para que todo haya valido la pena…- pensó antes de hundirse en oscuras pesadillas.

ConTiNuaRa…


	6. Chapter 5: Beast and Blood

**Capítulo 5: Beast and Blood**

Helena se lavó la cara lentamente y se miró al espejo somnolienta, de pronto se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, temblaba de pies a cabeza, había soñado con un lobo, un lobo cubierto de sangre que la perseguía y había despertado bañada en un sudor helado y con una profunda sensación de temor.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, fue a sus clases del día y almorzó con sus dos compañeras de cuarto que aún no había visto de la noche anterior. Resultaron ser chicas muy agradables Anna Scarbourgh y Shara Black, personas quizás, si un poco altaneras, pero admirables por su fortaleza, su arrolladora personalidad, carisma y poder de convencimiento. Tenían grandes corazones tras una capa de dureza y petulancia. Pero con Helena fueron lo suficiente agradables. La clase de encantamiento transcurrió tranquila y fue la que más facilidad tubo en completar las tareas.

ooooOOOOoooo

Aquella noche escribió una carta a su tío Remus. Y con la luna en lo alto se ilumino para correr por los pasillos, rauda con su mensaje en la mano

"Tío Remus:

Me siento muy feliz, espero que tú también, he salido sorteada para la casa de Slytherin, al principio me sentí incomoda, pero ya hice dos amigas, a que es genial! Mañana conoceré a mi jefe de casa, me han dicho que es el maestro de Pociones, muchos le tienen miedo pero los chicos de mi casa me han dicho que con nosotros los de su casa es muy permisivo, jajaja es una suerte verdad? Aquí nos dan un almuerzo delicioso, estas comiendo bien?... escríbeme por favor… te necesito y te extraño…

Te quiero, cuídate, tuya,

Helena."

Sus pequeños pies descalzos hacían el menor ruido posible, mientras subía a la torre de las lechuzas, de pronto choco con algo. Un gato!, una gata y la maldita empezó a maullar como dando la voz de alarma. Helena salto con horror al escuchar la voz del cuidador, Argus Filch un hombre horrible y sádico, que Helena odiaba, desde su primer hora aquella mañana, por la manera de tratarla y castigar a los alumnos, además de los rumores que corrían sobre él.

Helena corrió rauda las escaleras que la separaban de la Lechuceria, corrió jadeante y temblorosa con todas sus fuerzas, tomo su varita y se golpeó el rostro con ella mientras corría, entonces su cara cambio levemente, se puso más pálida, su nariz se hizo más redonda y su gesto más suave, su cabello se volvió rojo fuego y sus ojos verde esmeralda, entonces, escucho los pasos de Filch, solo quedaba un lugar donde meterse, abrió la puerta y salto dentro de la Lechuceria, y entonces, choco con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo rodando.

Helena levanto levemente el rostro y se topó con unos ojos negros que la miraban intensamente. "Pe- perdón…" era el chico pálido de cuando había estado hospitalizada unos meses atrás, Helena tembló al ver su mirada penetrante volverse iracunda. "TE ATRAPE MOCOSA!" Argus Filch entro abriendo la puerta de un golpe. "Argus, acaso me ves cara de niña?…" Severus Snape de frente a Argus Filch lo miraba con una ceja levantada y un brazo tras la espalda, brazo con el que mantenía oculta tras su capa a la pequeña Helena. "Disculpe Profesor Snape, pero seguía a una niña que de seguro estaba quebrantando las normas, saliendo tan tarde no debía ser para nada bueno…" Filch lo miraba inquisidora mente y entonces, Severus Snape carraspeo "Bueno Argus, suerte en tu cacería debo decir, y si no te importa necesito privacidad para enviar mi correo, asique, te agradecería si…" Filch dio un respingo, como si se percatara de aquello por primera vez "Si, claro, disculpe profesor…" y salió arrastrando los pies.

Una vez la puerta se hubo cerrado. Snape la tomo de los brazos y se arrodillo para quedar a su altura, su rostro casi tocaba el de ella y su respiración era furibunda "Que demonios haces? Y con ese aspecto? Te devolveré tu rostro… Revelio!" Snape golpeo el rostro de Helena con la varita, nuevamente aquel castaño rojizo y ojos cafés, ese rostro delgadísimo y pálido le vieron fijamente. "Pe-perdo…y-yo…" Helena levanto la mano tímidamente y Snape le dio un cachetazo en esta, haciendo caer la nota que llevaba. "Ese rostro! Eres la sobrina de Lupin!... que intentabas haciendo que le quiten puntos a tu casa! Detención! El fin de semana en mi despacho limpiaras todos los calderos sin magia Price!" Snape despedazo la nota en cientos de pedacitos y la incendio con un movimiento de varita, el rostro de Helena se contrajo y frunció los labios para no llorar "Quita esa asquerosa cara niña…ya eres lo suficientemente fea… y regresa a tu sala común o te castigare de por vida…" Helena frunció los puños temblorosos con lágrimas en los ojos y los cerro tan fuerte que las lágrimas gruesas rodaron por su rostro "Eso solo puede hacerlo mi jefe de casa! Usted no…" pero su voz quebrada y la mirada de burla de Snape no le permitieron continuar "Pues niña tonta, resulta que yo soy tu profesor de Pociones y jefe de casa…"

ooooOOOOoooo

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Helena corría con desesperación, todo era oscuridad, solo había un camino del ancho de sus hombros largo y sinuoso, que se levantaba en lo alto y se perdía en la oscuridad, alguien le seguía corriendo, no había nada a sus costados solo vacío, ya no podía correr más. Un pie en falso y entonces… "KYAA!" Helena cayo al vacío pero la persona que corría tras ella le tomo fuertemente de la mano, el rostro del extraño salió de la oscuridad y la vio a los ojos fijamente. "Profesor Snape!" Helena le miro a los fríos ojos negros con firmeza "Rice! Castigada!" se sintió caer cuando el soltó la mano y la arrojo al vacío "JAJAJAJAJAJA!"

"NOOOOOOoooooo!"

"Helena! Estas bien?" Anna le miraba fijamente, la tenía sujeta por los hombros y le daba sacudones no muy fuertes. "Uh? Que paso?" "Te subiste al árbol a dejar aquel nido de azulejos, y perdiste el equilibro, podrías haberte sujetado de las ramas pero hubieses tirado el nido y te dejaste caer, te golpeaste fuerte y no podía despertarte y entonces, creo que soñabas y gritaste muy fuerte…" Helena se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, "Auch, auch!" Anna le vio preocupada "Si te duele deberías ir a la enfermería…" Helena le sonrió "Ah! Es que hoy no puedo debo ir a cumplir mi castigo con el profesor Snape, no quiero perder puntos para nuestra casa…" "Pero… Helena…"

La chica se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la tierra de los jeans "Estoy bien!, además ya casi es la hora, nos vemos a la hora de la cena! Bye-bye!"

Aquella semana se había pasado volando, sus clases eran entretenidas, y podía jugar en los recreos con sus nuevas amigas o con Charlie o Tonks. Ahora era más cuidados para escabullirse por las noches, y solía practicar nuevos hechizos con la varita en los lindes del bosque prohibido, donde nadie iba nunca y menos a tan altas horas, allí se sentía libre de practicar cuanto quisiera. La relación con Snape parecía haberse empeorada tras aquel accidentado primer encuentro, y aunque era verdad que el profesor favorecía a su casa ay no le quitaba puntos, Helena se había ganado en tan solo dos clases de pociones las suficientes detenciones para un mes sin fines de semana libres. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho del profesor de pociones, la luz anaranjada se colaba por uno de los pasillos, y llegaba débil hasta los pies de la niña, en una línea fina y cónica. Suspiro, su primer castigo estaba del otro lado. Golpeo con los nudillos suavemente.

"Pase…" una voz apagada respondió del otro lado. Helena trago sonoramente y asintió. Abrió la puerta del despacho del profesor de Pociones en las mazmorras y entro cerrando la puerta tras de sí. "Hola profesor, y-yo…" Helena no pudo terminar de hablar, el profesor cerro el libro, que leía sentado en su escritorio, con un golpe seco. "Junte todos los calderos del salón, detrás de esta biblioteca hay una pequeña cocina con una pileta donde puede lavar los, hay jabón sobre el lavabo y una esponja de acero para quitar los restos de poción pegada…" el profesor se puso en pie y paso junto a Helena, su túnica hizo un frufrú tras de sí.

Cerró la puerta con un golpe sonoro y la dejo allí sola para terminar sus tareas.

ooooOOOOoooo

Helena estaba almorzando cuando de pronto una lechuza aterrizo a su lado, por lo general el correo llegaba por la mañana pero al parecer ella siempre iba a la contraria.

"Ahhh tienes correo! Es el primero que recibes verdad?" Tonks apareció detrás de Helena, algunos slytherins la vieron furibundos, pero esta no les hizo caso, aquel día llevaba el cabello de color lila.

Helena sonrió y cerró la carta con los mofletes marcados muy rojos. "Jujuju mi tío está orgulloso de mi y planea hacerme un regalo, me pregunto qué me gustaría… aunque aún no sé qué pedirle…"Helena se quedó pensativa y Tonks le miro extrañada "Parece que si sabes que pedir pero no estas segura de hacerlo" Helena enrojeció hasta las orejas "AAhh! Es que yo… no es nada malo… pero…" Tonks soltó una risita divertida y palmeo a Helena en la espalda, mientras esta se incineraba de vergüenza, levanto la mirada solo para toparse con Snape viéndola reprobatoriamente. "Ah!" se puso más roja aun si eso era posible y comió a toda prisa, para tomar sus libros y su carta entre sus brazos y salir corriendo por el pasillo a su siguiente clase.

ooooOOOOoooo

Nuevamente sábado, nuevamente castigada. Helena refregaba los fondos de los calderos con ímpetu. Soltó un suspiro hondo, eso quizás continuase toda la vida, porque su habilidad en pociones era nula. Revolvió en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, estaban modificados mágicamente para meter de todo en ellos, aunque estaba un poco remendada, la túnica de tío Remus era de suma utilidad gracias a eso. Debía esperar a que el profesor Snape regresara con su varita, asique se decido a esperarlo sentada en uno de los bancos, pasados unos minutos, revolvió dentro de uno de sus bolsillos y saco un grueso manual que rezaba en letras doradas: "Pociones: las más importantes, como hacerlas, sus usos e ingredientes". Llevaba un rato leyendo cuando la puerta se abrió y alguien cerro tras de sí con un portazo, el profesor Snape cruzo el salón a grandes trancos y se paró frente a Helena con los brazos cruzados. "Termino Price?" Helena enrojeció asintió sin decir una palabra, quería esconder el libro pero le era imposible, había aparecido tan súbitamente que no había tenido tiempo de esconderlo. "Que esconde ahí? Levante los brazos Price!" Helena asintió temerosa y descruzo los brazos dejando a la vista el libro que estaba leyendo.

Snape la miro con una sonrisa burlona y levanto el libro para observarlo mejor. Lo tomo por el lomo con desprecio tras verlo brevemente "Que es esto?" pregunto divertido mientras el libro se abría, como había tomado el grueso volumen de una de las tapas este comenzó a rajarse en las uniones con las hojas. "No!" Helena se levantó furiosa, sus orejas habían enrojecido y Snape la miro incrédulo con una media sonrisa, Helena sujeto al profesor del brazo libre dándole fuertes tirones, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas "No lo rompa! Es el regalo del tío Remus! No lo rompa!" Snape se sacudió el brazo con un gruñido, pero Helena entonces comenzó a llorar "Devuélvamelo! El tío Remus hizo un gran esfuerzo para comprarlo! Lo está rompiendo!" Snape arrojo el libro con asco sobre una de las mesas y se deshizo de Helena con un sacudón del brazo que la hizo caer de espaldas sobre su trasero.

Snape carraspeo incómodo. Mientras Helena se ponía en pie sollozando. El profesor dejo la varita de la chica sobre la mesa con el libro y dio un paso atrás, el silencio incomodo se extendió, solo cortado por los hipidos constantes y los temblequeos de la niña. "Ese libro es muy básico…" Snape cortó el silencio, aquello sorprendió a Helena que volteo a verlo con los ojos rojos e hinchados, se limpió la nariz con la manga de la túnica y se sobo los mocos sonoramente. Snape chasqueo la lengua con aire de reprimenda, pero no dijo nada, se alejó a su cuarto y regreso con otro libro un poco desgastado en sus manos "Pociones … avanzadas" Helena solo pudo leer la primer y ultima letra del título y extendió las manos para tomarlo de las de él. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, mientras la niña ojeaba el libro ya más calmada. Lo estrecho en sus brazos y miro al profesor a los ojos. Snape se dio media vuelta entonces y se sentó en su escritorio, "ahora vete Price, practica y no quiero ver ese libro de nuevo por aquí me escuchaste?" Helena asintió tímidamente, tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo. Cerro la puerta tras de sí, corrió por los pasillos hasta los terrenos donde aún estaba el sol escondiéndose tímidamente y se sentó bajo un sauce con el libro abrazado entre sus brazos, soltó una risita y lo abrió para comenzar a leerlo.

ooooOOOOoooo

"No voy a poder pasar Navidad en casa… el tio Remus está enfermo y tendré que quedarme aquí…" Tonks soltó un gemido de decepción al escuchar que Helena se quedaba allí esa navidad "Ah pero tu tío no podrá ser que te dé permiso de quedarte en mi casa?" Helena negro con la cabeza tristemente "No creo, además dice que si se siente mejor, vendrá a buscarme y no quiero faltar si es que el viene" Tonks se encogió de hombros "Ok, como quieras, pero ya sabes si cambias de idea…"

ooooOOOOoooo

Helena se levantó aquella mañana, no esperaba regalo alguno y sin embargo encontró a los pies de su cama dos paquetes pequeños. "Ya es navidad…" miro por la ventana con nostalgia, no había nadie en el cuarto, aquel año solo eran ella, una chica de 7mo de Slytherin, 3 Hufflepuffs de 5° y 3°, 1 Gryffindor de 1° y dos Revenclaws de 4to los únicos en el castillo. Estaba aburrida y melancólica. Se sentó en la cama y abrió los paquetes, uno tenía una carta de su tío, se disculpaba por no poder ir a verla. Helena le había mandado una tarjeta para navidad y se la agradecía, el mando una caja de ranas de chocolate para que tenga dulces el resto del año. La otra caja no tenía tarjeta ni firma, dentro había una bufanda y unos guantes verde y plata. Helena se sonrojo, se miró las manos lastimadas por las ampollas que le salían del frio, y recordó que no tenía para comprar ese tipo de cosas y las había sacrificado por el libro de pociones.

Se las puso con las mejillas bordo. Alguien que sabía que necesitaba aquello, pero quién?.

ooooOOOOoooo

En el almuerzo el profesor Dumbledore tuvo la idea de sentarse todos juntos ya que solo eran él, Snape, el profesor Flitwich y la profesor Sprout los únicos en el castillo para festejar la navidad. Los niños así lo hicieron y cuando Helena busco un asiento solo quedaba el lugar disponible entre Snape y un niño de 1° de Gryffindor. Helena se extrañó, pero al parecer era normal, nadie querría sentarse junto a Snape por voluntad propia y menos con lo malhumorado que podía ser. La chica quiso entablar conversación con el chico de gryffindor junto a ella pero aquello era una tarea imposible con Snape a su lado echándole frías miradas a ambos a cada segundo.

El profesor Dumbledore les dio unos sombreros graciosos que Helena se encargó de ponerse y actuar muy gracioso de manera que le saco más de una carcajada al director, el disgusto de Snape parecía ir en aumento, mientras Helena y el director cantaban "Queremos comer! Queremos comer!" y reían a carcajadas. Finalmente comieron hasta saciarse, lanzaron confeti, abrieron sorpresas. Helena se lo había pasado muy bien, tanto que hasta había olvidado que estaba lejos de su tío Remus.

Finalmente todos se despidieron, la chica de su casa se apresuró a marchar a la sala común y Helena se quedó hablando con el chico de gryffindor. Emprendió el regreso a su sala común y entonces noto que alguien caminaba a su lado camino a las mazmorras –Ah, es verdad su despacho está allí…- pensó, caminando a su lado, Helena se le acerco más con curiosidad. "Que me mira Price, tengo algo interesante en el rostro?" Helena se sobresaltó y señalo a su mejilla izquierda "Crema…" murmuro. Snape enrojeció su cara se puso color ladrillo y la miro indignado limpiándose la mejilla con la manga.

"Señor…yo…" Snape dejo de caminar y se paró en la puerta de su despacho Helena debía seguir pero no se movía "Eres más sociable y te esfuerzas… creo que con eso basta Price, eres muy diferente a la niña que sacamos de aquella casa…" Snape no la vio ni una vez y cerro el despacho tras de sí.

ooooOOOOoooo

El tiempo se le paso volando a Helena, jugando con Tonks, discutiendo con Charlie, haciendo travesuras con sus amigos, castigada constantemente en el despacho del profesor de pociones, esquivando al horrible de Filch y su gata, escribiéndole a su tío, generando alguna trifulca d e tanto en tanto por su carácter explosivo, pero nada fuera de lo normal, hubiese sido un primer año como el de cualquier otro estudiante de Hogwarts, hasta ese día…

"Ah! Ah! Ah!..." Helena corría por los terrenos, dos chicos mayores de su misma casa la seguían muy de cerca. Solo le llegaban los gritos de Tonks lejanos, pero que se mezclaban con el rugido palpitante de su corazón en sus oídos "CORRE HELENA! CORRE!".

"Traidora a la sangre! Regresa amiga de sangre impuras!" los chicos reían cruelmente y sus pasos se acercaban, Helena tenía una sola opción y doblo bruscamente en dirección al bosque prohibido, el sol caía y sus persecutores no parecieron amedrentarse, Helena acelero el paso y se mezcló zigzagueando entre los árboles. Hasta que los gritos de sus persecutores llamándola a encontrarse con ellos, se escucharon lejanos no disminuyó el paso.

Continuaba corriendo jadeante y transpirada cuando choco con algo en el suelo y cayo de bruces, rodo por una pequeña pendiente y se golpeó contra un árbol, soltó un chillido de dolor y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. Sollozo suavemente y entonces escucho un gruñido a sus espaldas, volteo con los ojos como platos para encontrarse con un hombre enorme, vestía solo pantalones y un sobretodo, se veía desalineado, tenía el cabello rubio revuelto y una barba casi imperceptible, las uñas estaban largas y afiladas, tanto en sus pies como en sus manos, tenía espaldas anchas y cuerpo atlético, Helena dio un respingo y un salto hacia atrás aun sujetándose la cabeza, el hombre trono el cuello y los nudillos y antes que la chica pudiese correr había soltado un gruñido como una animal y le había cubierto la boca con una mano como zarpa.

El hombre se arrojó sobre ella. Con desesperación noto como oscurecía y como las voces de sus compañeros de casa se hacían lejanas y casi imperceptibles, se había adentrado demasiado, nadie la buscaría hasta mañana por la mañana y moriría allí, quien sabe que más le haría aquel hombre. Su pregunta fue contestada casi de inmediato el hombre soltó un rugido y con la mano que no le tapaba la boca sujeto los brazos de Helena detrás de su cabeza, dejo de cubrirle la boca para usar esa mano y arrancarle la túnica. Helena soltó un grito de terror pero no alcanzo a decir más porque de pronto la boca de aquel hombre estaba sobre la suya, su boca de niña se encontró completamente ocupada por una lengua áspera y enorme, comenzó a explorar la boca de la niña que sin quererlo comenzó a gemir aterrorizada. El hombre también soltó un gemido de placer y sin dejar de besarla hizo volar los botones de su camisa, la arranco a tirones y al arrojo a un lado, metió su mano debajo de la pollera de la chica y comenzó a acariciarle los muslos, despego sus labios de los de ella y se relamió viendo el pecho aun in desarrollar de la niña. "NOO! POR FAVOR TIO REMUS! SEÑOR SNAPE AYUDAAA!" la mano enorme de aquel hombre le cubrió la boca, pero le soltó las manos "No grites…" dijo entonces, con una voz ronca pero envolvente "Voy a soltarte…" Helena gateo hasta el árbol tratando de cubrir con sus brazos su desnudez y se aferró al tronco como si se le fuese la vida en ello, en aquel naufragio de horror. Entonces noto porque aquel hombre se había detenido, se vio a si misma cubierto su vientre de sangre y viendo a la abertura del saco, noto como tenía un horrible corte a un costado, la niña se acercó a él con miedo, parecía desmayado aun con los ojos abiertos, muy quieto. –entonces se movió hacia ella, que cerró los ojos preparada para gritar de nuevo y entonces noto que se alejaba, la había cubierto con su saco. Noto entonces como su pecho subía y bajaba agitado por el dolor de su herida, ella se acercó lentamente a él "Te voy a violar…" le dijo él con una voz áspera y casi cavernosa. Ella tembló pero se acercó igual. "Esta… usted está herido… se va a desangrar…" dijo con voz temblorosa, el cerro los ojos, por un momento parecía dormido. Helena gateo entonces rápidamente y tomo su varita de los trozos de túnica. "Episkey… Curie!... mmm, que más puedo usar…Blood Repair!..." Helena le daba golpecitos a la herida de aquel hombre y él entreabrió los ojos viéndola con odio "Si me curas te voy a violar…" ella tembló y se alejó de él gateando y dando pasos cortos hacia atrás, él se recostó contra un árbol cercano y cerró los ojos, "Si lo dejo así se va a morir…" dijo ella con culpa en la voz "señor… no puedo dejarlo morir, sería una mala persona si hago eso…" él sonrió con burla "eso no cambiara el hecho que quiera violarte" dijo con sorna, ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido "pero yo no desisto señor…" sentencio con terquedad. "Greyback, niña, Señor GRayback… sí que eres terca…." Ella sonrió "es que en este pequeño cuerpo habita una gran determinación señor Greyback…"

ooooOOOOoooo

Helena se despertó era tarde en la noche, miro sobre su cama. Allí estaba el saco de aquel hombre, quizás había hecho mal, pero había curado su herida la mejor posible y le había dejado allí, al caer la noche le había enviado una lechuza a Tonks para que no se preocupase y había huido a su sala común, por suerte estaba desierta, asique se escabullo a su cuarto, se desnudó y se metió en la cama. Había soñado con lo sucedido aquella tarde, por un momento había pensado que todo había sido un sueño, pero el saco sobre su acolchado le decía que no era así.

ooooOOOOoooo

Amanecía y sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo, luego de un baño caliente se vistió, ya era domingo. Se coló en las cocinas donde tomo algo de comida que metió en su bolsillo y corrió atravesando los terrenos, sin notar que estaba siendo observada por alguien. Se coló al bosque prohibido, llevaba el saco sobre ella. "Hola, como esta?...sabía que no rompería su promesa…" Fenrir Greyback la miro fijamente con seriedad "no hice ninguna promesa, te dije que estaría aquí y que si me delatabas te mataría…" gruño. Helena se arrodillo a su lado cubriéndolo con su saco, él desvió la mirada. Helena agacho la mirada "Traje jamón y pan!..." recordó sacando una hogaza y un grueso trozo de jamón de su bolsillo, el hombre le vio de reojo y le arrebato la comida de un manotón. Helena se sorprendió y le dedico una sonrisa "Mañana puedo traer más…" él se encogió de hombros y se quedó viendo el follaje, Helena se quedó arrodillada en silencio a su lado. "Vete… no sé por cuanto más pueda contenerme…" Helena se sobresaltó tras aquellas palabras del hombre "EH?" Greyback le miro con locura "Vete ya! Y nunca regreses!" Helena se puso en pie, el también y ambos se vieron a los ojos. Helena volteo y salió corriendo a más no poder.

Se había asustado, había huido, de nuevo. Se quedó en pie viendo atrás y entonces camino lentamente de regreso. Al llegar al claro donde lo había dejado, aquel hombre ya no estaba.

ConTiNUaRa


	7. Chapter 6: Es Complicado

**Gracias Gigi Black y a todos los que aún me siguen! En serio, no sabría que hacer sin ustedes! :3 prometo ser más constante, tengo varios capítulos más, pero los estoy corrigiendo de a poco. Muchas gracias!**

**Capítulo 6: It's Complicated**

"Helena!" Remus Lupin la miro fijamente y con una mano levanto el flequillo que le tapaba la cara a su pequeña sobrina que se sobresaltó ante ese gesto "pasa algo? Desde que llegaste no comiste nada…" la niña negó viendo a su tío que la miraba preocupado.

Algo había pasado cuando conoció a aquel hombre, su nombre le sonaba de algún lado, antes lo habían mencionado, donde? No podía recordar, pero sabía que era importante. A los pocos días había regresado de Hogwarts pero en esa semana que la separaba del fin de clases no había dejado de ir a buscarlo al claro ni un solo día. No sabía bien porque, pero quería verlo una vez más. Su tío había notado que algo no iba bien, no podían ser las clases ya que había aprobado sus materias con buenas notas, incluso pociones que le costaba algo. Había regresado sabiendo hacer muchos hechizos que antes no, y había hecho amigas de su edad, asique, la preocupación y e l interés por saber que había pasado crecía en Remus Lupin.

"Puedo salir a caminar?" Remus le miro intrigado, nunca antes le había pedido algo así, siempre había estado feliz de estar adentro ayudándole en alguna faena de la casa, pero nunca se había interesado por algo más. Lo pensó unos momentos y asintió, pensando que quizás fuese lo mejor, después de todo, los niños necesitan aire fresco.

Helena salió y comenzó a caminar, dejo atrás las casitas iguales y camino hasta un campo verde, donde había una colina. Y más atrás descubrió un pequeño prado. El sol radiante, brillaba en lo alto. Sonrió, y se dejó caer con los brazos extendidos y se hundió en el colchón de pasto, suspiro, y aspiro el olor a humedad deliciosa y arranco una brizna verde con la mano derecha levanto la mano al cielo y examino las pequeñas hojas que acababa de arrancar, rodo y se puso boca abajo, cruzo los brazos y en ellos apoyo su cabeza.

"Fenrir… Greyback…" se repitió a sí misma. En su mente recordaba una y otra vez el extraño encuentro. ¿Por qué había regresado a ayudarlo?, él había intentado violarla!, otro niño en su posición lo habría dejado morir desangrado… pero Helena no había visto la maldad de su padre en aquel hombre, no era lo mismo, cuando él le había dicho que la iba a violar, le recordó la vez que ella misma le había arrancado las alas a una mariposa. Su padre le había golpeado brutalmente, ella estaba en el patio trasero de la casa mirando a la mariposa blanca que se encontraba sobre una de las margaritas que su padre mantenía como a sus niñas preciosas, entonces ella se puso en pie, deseaba que el bichito huyera pero como era de prever fue tan silenciosa que logro atraparlo. Lo puso entre sus manos y le miro unos momentos, 'te voy a matar' le había dicho, se sentía menos culpable así, acababa de avisarle, si bien podía luchar por su vida era imposible que ganase, pero ella había cumplido, le había puesto sobre aviso. Le arranco las alas con lentitud y sadismo, viendo al bicho retorcerse intentando mover lo que ya no tenia, intentando huir del peligro, y mientras lo hacía, sentía la satisfacción de poder desquitarse con alguien lo que su padre le hacía. Estaba tan lastimada, que cuando termino de arrancarle las alas no le basto, tomo el bichito que aún se agitaba en su mano y entro a la casa, busco unas agujas de costura, y le clavo dos en el frágil cuerpo, lo miro retorcerse sobre la mesa de la cocina y luego lo tiro a la basura. Fue la única vez, pero se sintió liberada y culpable a la vez, era una mezcla difícil de sentimientos que no sabía manejar, pero algo en su interior le reprochaba que lo que había hecho estaba mal, y por otro lado le agradecía el haber dañado algo a nombre del daño que le infringía su padre. Pero Helena comprendió que esa no era la solución a sus problemas y prefería seguir aguantando en silencio el daño y no hacérselo a alguien más para aliviar su pena.

"Parecía alguien lastimado…quizás no entendió a tiempo que esa no era la solución…" se dijo a sí misma, con los ojos cerrados.

ooooOOOOoooo

Nadie entraba a Hogwarts de esa manera, al menos no desde que el señor oscuro había caído. Era el lugar más seguro para cualquiera, excepto para los mortifagos como él. Justamente por ello se había escondido ahí. Como ex alumno del Colegio conocía todos los pasadizos y había usado el de Hogsmeade para llegar a los terrenos del castillo, escondiéndose así en el bosque prohibido. Ninguno de los aurores que le perseguía podría siquiera imaginar que se encontraba allí.

Había pasado la noche adolorido y apenas si había logrado despertar, mareado, por la tarde. Y entonces, mientras recorría el bosque, extenuado y herido, rogando que la luna llena apareciera esa noche, fue cuando la vio, era una niña pequeña, no tendría más de unos 10 años calculo, tenía el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos café, piel blanca como la leche, de estatura media, menuda y se veía asustada como si huyese de algo, incluso parecía haberse golpeado en la cabeza.

No lo pensó, él no era de ese tipo de persona, tenía que hacerle daño, antes que lo delatase, tenía que ensañarse con ella, había violado y torturado tantas veces, con tanto vicio, que uno mas no haría la gran diferencia, aunque fuese una niña. Los ojos de ella lo examinaron por unos breves segundos antes que él le tapase la boca impidiéndole gritar. Y entonces atino a hacer lo que siempre hacia, violar, humillar, torturar. Le arranco la túnica y le beso con intención de acallar sus gritos, lo consiguió y sin saber porque una oleada de placer le recorrió el cuerpo, arranco el resto de la ropa y se relamió, estaba a punto de empezar, la niña llamo a alguien a los gritos, pero él solo escuchaba el sonido de su corazón bombeando con locura sangre a todo su cuerpo.

Entonces se detuvo. Dolor intenso, nublo sus sentidos, ella gritaba y atino a cubrirle la boca, le sujeto con fuerza, quiso aprisionarla, pero ya su cuerpo no respondía, de todos modos no pensaba soltarla, aunque era lo más conveniente. Todo indicaba que iba a morir, la herida comenzó a sangrar profusamente, se había abierto de nuevo, sentía los borbotones de sangre hirviendo correr por su torso. "No grites, voy a soltarte…" ella se alejó de él cubriendo su desnudez, esperaba que ella huyese, en breve llegarían los aurores y lo matarían ahorrándole el sufrimiento, pera ella no huyo se quedó viéndolo, nuevamente le veía con esos ojos inquisidores, llenos de algo que él conocía pero no podía identificar.

Huye niña estúpida, porque no huyes?.

La niña se miraba, había sangre en su cuerpo, sangre que él había derramado sobre ella. Él se mantenía en pie, adolorido, imposibilitado siquiera de desmayarse, cayo de rodillas, con los ojos muy abiertos, le vio acercarse. Ella cerró los ojos cuando él se movió. Con sus últimas fuerzas, sin saber porque lo hizo, se quitó el saco y la cubrió. Si seguía viéndola así, con sud desnudez expuesta, no podría evitarlo, aunque se le fuese la vida en ello, moriría poseyéndola. Estaba obsesionado, esa niña estúpida no se alejaba. Cuando dio unos pasos atrás de forma trabajosa, ella lo siguió, le miro el pecho desnudo. "Te voy a violar…" le dijo con intención de que ella se alejase de él, pero ella parecía asustada de que pudiese morirse desangrado, había gateado hasta su túnica destrozada y había juntado su varita.

Él nunca había sido bueno con los hechizos curativos, y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver como una niña tan pequeña los manejaba tan bien. No era una curación perfecta, pero se sentía un poco mejor, ya no estaba mareado. Parecía tan estúpido el hecho que ella quisiera curarlo, a él que había intentado violarla. "Si me curas te voy a violar…" ella se había asustado, pero más que hacer unos pasos hacia atrás no había desistido del hecho de querer ayudarlo, y él le había dicho que el no desistiría de querer violarla, ella le había recalcado el hecho de que era una persona determinada y no terca y él le había dado su nombre. Antes de caer el sol ella había marchado le había dejado la herida curada lo mejor posible y un nombre: 'Helena'.

Había regresado al día siguiente con comida que él devoró, y entonces él no pudo comprender más, porque ella le ayudaba, debía alejarse, quizás fuese contagiosa la estupidez de esa niña, quizás era que no quería reconocer que ya no deseaba hacerle daño, quizás era el hecho que había recordado que ella grito el nombre de otro Mortifago el día que la ataco, ¿Sería algo esa niña de Severus Snape? ¿Remus, porque ese nombre le sonaba de algún lugar?

Entonces su sentido del olfato agudo como era no pudo soportar la cercanía de la niña, tenía algo, algo que le hacía desear morderla, despedazarla allí mismo, su sangre, su sangre olía tan familiar, a una de sus víctimas. Quería poseerla quería tenerla, quería que ella se quedase con él para siempre, y si la convertía en un licántropo como él? No sería eso el castigo ideal por su estupidez?. Le había gritado que se fuera y luego se había ido, oculto en el follaje la vio regresar con comida varios días al bosque, pero él permaneció oculto y cuando su herida mejoro, se marchó.

ooooOOOOoooo

Nuevamente el Callejón Knockturn, nuevamente en aquel antro, lugar donde los hombres se procuraban los placeres que la carne requería. Él estaba allí con una capucha cubriéndole el rostro y un vaso de Whiskey de fuego en la mano. Una morena con escasa ropa, le lleno el vaso "Lo mismo de siempre muchacho?" pregunto la mujer con una mirada inquisidora, él no se quitó la capucha y asintió, pero entonces una silla a su derecha se movió mágicamente y un hombre ocupo el asiento de junto, tenía el cuerpo surcado de cicatrices, sobretodo y pantalones, manos como garras y cabello rubio revuelto.

"Bueno, bueno, pero que tenemos aquí?, si no es otro que mi viejo amigo Snape… te avergüenza que te vean en este lugar?..." el hombre tomo a una chica de las del lugar que pasaba junto a él con una bandeja de vasos vacíos. "Ven aquí, preciosa, no sabes cómo quiero despedazar ese lindo cuerpo!..." la chica tembló y soltó un gemido cuando él le descubrió los pechos y se los mordisqueo con descaro. La misma mujer que antes había hablado con Snape se acercó a ellos, "señor Greyback, por favor, no maltrate tanto a mis chicas o…" el licántropo le miro con desdén "Bah, aquí tienes!..." le arrojo un saco de galeons "las quiero en el cuarto de arriba en media hora, ya sabes cuales son mis gustos…" entonces miro a Snape y algo cruzo por su mente "Espera!... mmm, Eunice, dime, tienes niñas?" la bruja de escasa ropa, le miro ruborizada "Como?... ejem, es algo inusual lo que me pide…" Fenrir gruño "Sé que lo has hecho antes bruja hipócrita!, necesito una niña pequeña de unos 12 años, cabello castaño, de tez blanca, ojos como almendras, bonita, menuda, suave…" Snape se movió incomodo en su lugar y eso fue señal suficiente para Greyback quien susurro a su lado "Salvo que mi buen amigo Snape sepa dónde puedo conseguir una niña así…que me dices de la pequeña Helena, no me la cambias por una noche con todas las putas que pueda pagarte?"

"NO SE TE OCURRA HACERCARTELE FENRIR, ME HAS OIDO? LA SOBRINA DE LUPIN NO ES TU JUGUETE!" Severus Snape se había sacado la capucha y le apuntaba a Greyback con la varita, el licántropo soltó una carcajada. "Perdona, perdona, no quería exasperarte…" le sonrió "era una broma, no quiero nada con esa niña, su tío dices es Lupin, Remus Lupín?" Snape noto que había hablado de más y se sentó nuevamente, ante la mirada curiosa de los parroquianos, que esquivaron el ver la escena por miedo a pagar su curiosidad con sangre.

"Así que ella pertenece a esa familia…" dijo meditabundo. "Familia que ya ha pagado la ofensa que te hicieron no crees?" sentencio Snape con veneno en la voz. "Si, si podría decirse…" gruño Greyback.

ooooOOOOoooo

Helena corría rauda por el callejón Diagon, los ojos no le alcanzaban para mirar las vidrieras, había tantas cosas nuevas, aburrida como estaba de cocinar, salir a correr, vuelta a la casa a limpiar, cocinar y luego salir a caminar, siempre la misma rutina s ele hacia tediosa y no había niños en su calle con quienes jugar, él tío Remus era muy bueno con ella, aunque un poco aburrido para jugar, le gustaba tanto leer, que era otra de las cosas en las que se ocupaba en el día. Cepillarse el cabello, cocinar, leer, aprender nuevas recetas, limpiar, y ya no se le ocurrían más cosas que hacer. El callejón Diagon era una buena ruptura de rutina, incluso con sus ahorros quizás podría comprar algún libro nuevo.

"Helena!" Remus corría tras la pequeña niña, que reía alegremente "alcánzame tío Remus!" su tío desde que había llegado había sido sumamente sobreprotector con ella, y desde hacía un par de días lo era aún más, ella sabía que le vigilaba cuando iba a jugar al prado o a practicar pociones en la colina.

Helena se dio la vuelta, al parecer lo había perdido, y se asustó, había mucha gente en el callejón, y de pronto noto que se había desviado. Ya no estaba en el callejón Diagon, sino al comienzo de otro callejón que ella nunca había visto antes, había menos gente por aquel lugar, y la poco que estaba allí se veía extraña, huraña y de muy poco fiar. Helena y su curiosidad infantil le ganaron al miedo y se encamino por la calle donde un extraño ambiente flotaba en el aire, parecía más denso, mas caldeado, como si algo le dijese que no debiera estar allí.

"Hola!, estas perdida?..." una mujer muy bonita se le acercó y le puso una mano en la coronilla acariciándole el cabello. Helena la miro con curiosidad, una mujer tan linda no podía ser una mala persona, al menos eso creía ella. "Este no es un lugar para niños pequeños… pasa a beber algo caliente a mi casa y encontraremos a tus padres…" la mujer la tomo de la mano y entonces Helena negó suavemente "No, gracias, vengo con mi tío, debe estarme buscando…" la mujer le soltó la muñeca "Oh, de acuerdo, si quieres te ayudo a buscarlo, quieres un chocolate?" dijo extendiéndole una barra de apetitoso chocolate que Helena tomo de las manos de la mujer con total inocencia, se disponía a darle un mordisco, cuando un rugido de rabia le hizo tirar el chocolate al suelo de un sobresalto.

"Que mierda estas haciendo?" Helena dio un respingo al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas.

Fenrir Greyback dio un tranco hacia adelante y tomo a la mujer del cuello de la túnica "Lárgate de aquí!" la mujer le miro aterrorizada, junto el chocolate del suelo y salió corriendo de allí, dejando a Helena sola con aquel hombre. "Que crees que hacías?, sí que eres tonta!..." Helena que le había estado viendo boquiabierta cerró la boca e hizo un puchero antes de hablar. Pero él no le dejo articular palabra, le levanto de un brazo en el aire y le examino olisqueando el aire. Volvió a depositarla en el suelo. "No alcanzaste a comer eso, verdad?... seguro estaba maldito o algo por el estilo… es muy normal el secuestro de niños y tú te paseas sola por estos lares!..." Fenrir Greyback soltó un gruñido molesto y la pequeña le tomo la mano, el hombre le miro sorprendido por aquel acto repentino. "No sabía, es que me perdí y no encuentro al tío Remus…"

Greyback no dijo una palabra y comenzó a caminar con ella de la mano. Vistos por cualquiera parecían un padre y su hija. Ninguno de los dos hablaba y mientras regresaban sobre los pasos de Helena, a unos metros de llegar a la calle que unía el oscuro callejón Knockturn con el callejón Diagon Greyback se detuvo, parecía indeciso si guiarla al exterior de aquel lugar o meterse con ella por un pasaje pequeño y oscuro que al parecer llevaba más adentro del callejón a un lugar mucho más lúgubre.

"Helena!" una voz gruesa a sus espaldas y la mano de Greyback soltó la de ella, ella lo miro unos segundos alejarse por el pasaje oscuro y sintió pasos acercársele. Una mano enorme se posó en su hombro. "Dios santo! Que haces aquí sola!" antes que Helena pudiese saludar o siquiera explicarse, Rubeus Hagrid le tomo del hombro y la llevo arrastras hasta el callejón Diagon. Helena miro atrás "Me perdí, pero…" Hagrid pareció no escucharla "Te toco ese hombre? Te hizo algo?" Helena se escandalizo "No, quería ayudarme a…!" pero el hombre parecía no escucharla, o no querer hacerlo "Ayudar? Helena, aun eres muy pequeña, es agente de ahí es muy mala, podrían haberte maldecido o algo mucho peor, no sabes de que son capaces…" Helena levanto una ceja y le miro inquisidora mente "Y entonces que hacia usted ahí señor Hagrid?" el semi gigante tosió al momento de exclamar, cambiando el tema oportunamente "Ah! Mira es Remus allí!"

ooooOOOOoooo

Estaban sentados en la cocina Helena miraba sus pies y su tío aun le reprendía. Dos gruesos lagrimones rodaron por sus mejillas. "Pero ya te dije que no estaba sola!" Lupin parecía más enojado ante aquella declaración de sus sobrina, gesticulaba y maldecía "Un hombre que no conoces, quien sabe que podría haberte echo, no te separaras más de mí, entiendes?, ni en la calleja Diagon, ni en ningún lado, entiendes?" Helena soltó un sollozo "YO LO CONOZCO DEJA DE GRITARME, DEJAME HABLAR! EL SOLO INTENTABA AYUDARME A SALIR DE ESE LUGAR, EL SEÑOR GREYBACK NO ME LASTIMARIA!". Lupin dio dos sancos la tomo de los brazos y al zamarreo con fuerza enfurecido "QUE DICES? GREYBACK? FENRIR GREYBACK?" Helena nunca había visto a su tío de esa manera, le recordó incluso, un poco a su padre y se asustó, se asustó tanto que Lupin percibió el terror en su mirada y aun así, no pudo soltarla, pero al abrazo, tan fuerte que le hacía daño "NUNCA! ME ESCUCHAS!... NUNCA TE LE VUELVAS A HACERCAR A ESE HOMBRE!" Helena sollozo "tío me haces daño!..." pero Remus Lupin no la escuchaba, ahora había pasado de ser alguien que él amaba, a algo que se disputaba con él hombre que le había robado su felicidad, de no ser por él su hermana estaría viva, él no tendría una vida de miseria y ocultamiento.

"NO ME INTERESA COMO TE ENCONTRO, PERO NUNCA JAMAS VUELVAS A ACERCARTELE, ESE HOMBRE SOLO A TRAIDO MISERIA A NUESTRA FAMILIA!" Helena se quería deshacer del abrazo de tío negando con la cabeza violentamente y entonces recibió un bofetón. "NUNCA JAMAS TE LE ACERQUES, HELENA, ES UNA ORDEN! MALDITA SEA! MALDITA SEA!" Helena intentaba zafarse del abrazo posesivo de su tío. "NO QUIERO! ES MI AMIGO!" otro bofetón resonó en el recinto vacío y Helena se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos sollozando.

Lupin quería disculparse, pero estaba demasiado enojado como para pensar claramente. "No me golpees!" sollozo Helena al tratar de zafarse de sus brazos y casi ser golpeada por su tío nuevamente. Lupin se quedó helado en su sitio y Helena corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto.

ooooOOOOoooo

"Helena… lo siento… yo… si tan solo pudiese decírtelo… yo… maldito Greyback…" Lupin golpeo con el puño cerrado la puerta del cuarto de la niña y se alejó apesadumbrado. Helena dio un respingo cuando el golpeo y lo escucho alejarse. No quería comer y se durmió intranquila. Soñó con el hombre enorme de saco negro, la seguía y aunque ella corría para alejarse pudo atraparla. Entonces se despertó sobresaltada unos golpecitos en su ventana le asustaron, abrió las cortinas y se encontró con un búho negro que golpeaba insistentemente el vidrio de su ventana. Helena corrió el pestillo y dejo entrar al animalito. Este dejo caer un sobre sobre su cama y levanto vuelo nuevamente a la oscuridad. Helena cerro la ventana y luego las cortinas, se quedó viendo la carta con sorpresa. La casa donde vivía era imposible de ubicar gracias a los hechizos que tenía sobre ella hechas por los padres de su tío.

Helena rompió el sobre y leyó el trozo de pergamino que tenía dentro. La letra era imprecisa, enorme y apresurada, pero a Helena le pareció bonita.

"En Hogwarts, en el sauce boxeador. Te esperare.

F.G."

Helena se acercó el trozo de pergamino y el sobre a la cara, lo apretó contra sus labios y aspiro. Tenía olor a tabaco, tierra, a sudor. Lo doblo y lo guardo en su túnica y pudo dormir más tranquila.

ooooOOOOoooo

"Bien echo Eunice" Greyback le extendió una bolsa con galeons a la mujer que yacía desnuda y con rasguñones y magullones en su curvilíneo cuerpo sobre la cama mugrienta. La mujer soltó un gemido y se arrastró hacia la bolsa, conto los galeons y le dedico una sonrisa al hombre que ahora se vestía rápidamente. "Creía que ibas a golpearme o maldecirme luego de ofrecerle el chocolate a la niña… no pensaba dejar que comiese eso, para que sepas…" dijo ella viendo cómo se ponía el saco "Por cierto, para quien era esa lechuza?" pregunto ella intrigada, pero el soltó un gruñido como toda respuesta.

"Entiendo…" murmuro ella con aire divertido. "Si no te la terminas tráela al local, quizás podamos adiestrarla y ponerla a trabajar, hasta te daríamos un descuento cuando al requirieses.." Greybak soltó un rugido enfurecido y apretó el cuello de la mujer con una mano "Esa niña es mía, que te quede claro…" la mujer asintió aterrada y asfixiada. Él, la soltó con violencia sobe la cama y para cuando ella pudo incorporarse él se había retirado de allí.

ooooOOOOoooo

"Tío, buen día!" Helena revolvió los huevos en la sartén, bajo del banquito que necesitaba para ver lo que cocinaba de manera más cómoda y deposito el tocino y los huevos en el plato vacío, había jugo de naranja también en la mesa y café, un plato con tostadas y un cuenco con dulce de membrillo. "Helena…" Remus le miro sorprendido se acercó a ella que cocinaba algunos huevos más "Si quieres más estoy preparando un poco…" Helena soltó la sartén y dejo caer la cuchara. Su tío el abrazaba fuertemente, descansaba el rostro contra el cuello de la niña, olía a lavanda, toda ella. "Lo siento…" Helena comprendió que se refería a lo de ayer, la estrecho más fuerte y sintió todo su cuerpo apretarse contra el pecho del muchacho. Helena negó suavemente y con su mano izquierda le acaricio la mejilla. Remus tembló, ella volteo rápidamente y se aferró al cuello de él.

Ambos permanecieron así por lo que pareció siglos, aunque tan solo pasaron unos minutos, ella temblaba y él no decía nada, pero la tenía apretada contra su pecho. Ella lloraba "Porque no quieres que se me acerque?…" Remus la apretó más, y aunque le hacía daño ella no dijo nada. "No puedo decir… aun no, es solo que ese hombre siempre ha odiado a nuestra familia…no puedes… no quiero que te lastime!... promete que si él intenta acercársete me lo dirás… promete que no te le acercaras…" ella asintió lentamente, entonces ambos se separaron, ella esquivo la mirada de su tío unos momentos y luego lo miro fijamente para dedicarle una dulce sonrisa.

ooooOOOOoooo

"Helenaaaaa!" una chica de bonito cabello azul corrió y estrecho a la niña en un abrazo amistoso, Remus Lupin carraspeo sin soltar la mano de su sobrina y le dedico una mirada inquisidora a la niña metamorfomaga. "Hola soy Tonks!" Nymphadora le tendió una mano al muchacho de pelo castaño, sus mejillas enrojecieron al tiempo que Remus le miraba inquisidora mente "Lupin, Remus Lupin… eres metamorfomaga, que interesante…" dijo con una sonrisa amistosa son soltar la mano de Helena. Tonks le miro sorprendida aún más roja que antes y con una inclinación corrió al expreso Hogwarts que ya estaba llamando a los alumnos a abordar.

Helena y su tío corrieron hasta uno de los vagones, Lupin subió con ella y le ayudo a acomodar el baúl en un compartimento donde se encontraba el equipaje de Charlie y Tonks, quienes no estaban allí en ese momento, seguro se encontraban saludando a alguien en otro compartimento.

Lupin estrecho a su sobrina en un fuerte abrazo. "Te quiero…" le murmuro al oído. "Y yo a ti tío Remus…"le dio un beso en la mejilla y dio un paso atrás. La miro como si quisiera grabarla en su mente, no hacía falta decir nada más, porque ya todo lo habían dicho en miradas. "Recuerda lo que prometiste…" Remus se bajó del vagón al tiempo que le soltaba la mano a su sobrina con cierta dificultad como si no quisiera separarse de ella.

No podía fallar, era la oportunidad que tenia de redimirse con su hermana. Helena era toda la familia que le quedaba, si Greyback iba tras ella, él no debía permitirlo. Debía proteger a la pequeña de la manera que fuese. El tren se alejaba y Remus lo vio alejarse, un mal presentimiento le recorría con temor.

COnTiNUaRá...


	8. Chapter 8: Chica Magica

**Gracias Yurishka y a todos los que comentaron mi historia, a todos los que me agregaron a favoritos y a alertas, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, me esforzare mas para no dejar capítulos colgados, a partir de ahora subiré mas seguido. Espero sus opiniones al respecto. Gracias!**

**Capitulo 7: Puella Magi**

Helena se incorporo lentamente, sus compañeras de cuarto dormían. Repletas como estaban por el banquete de bienvenida habían caído en un sueño pesado. La niña había comido muy poco para así no caer dormida tan fácilmente. Se descubrió de las frazadas, y descalza en camisón, revolvió en el baúl a los pies de su cama, la niña sonrió para si misma mientras se encaminaba a la puerta de su sala común, pensaba encontrarse con el señor Greyback aquella noche y todo parecía ir sobre ruedas, al menos eso creía, porque no alcanzo a salir de su sala común que al dar dos pasos tropezó con alguien que la sujeto de los brazos con fuerza.

"Price!" el pasillo de la mazmorra estaba oscuro, no podía ver casi nada, pero los ojos de Helena se adaptaron a la oscuridad y enseguida reconoció el perfil de mariza guileña. No había dado ni dos pasos fuera de su sala común, ¿Por qué estaba allí? "Se- señor…" Helena solto un respingo asustada. "Price, que se supone que hace?..." su voz era calmada, pero un tono impaciente, como si estuviese a punto de explotar de ira se notaba en su voz nerviosa. "Yo…" Helena estaba nerviosa, el corazón parecía a punto de salírsele. "Greyback…" dijo él "Creías que Greyback te había enviado esa lechuza?..." Helena soltó un respingo y dio un paso atrás, pero el profesor de pociones la tomo de los hombros. "Las lechuzas no pueden encontrar la casa, excepto que la persona haya estado allí antes… lo sabias y aun así creíste que era él quien te había escrito… incluso mentiste a Lupin… que esta mal contigo Price, sales de un problema y te metes en otro?... primero tu padre y luego, sigues a este hombre, que sabes es malvado… y para que?..." aquello lo había preguntado furibundo y la pequeña, temblorosa, le miro con un fuego en sus ojos que mostraban su determinación al respecto "Es mi amigo, no es malo, solo quiero saber ciertas cosas que…" dijo con voz calmada, aunque su cuerpo temblara de miedo y nervios, pero Severus Snape le interrumpió con un rugido "Basta!, Price, acompáñame!"

Parecía nervioso, su capa hacia un frufrú mientras la arrastraba por el pasillo hasta su despacho, Helena intentaba resistirse pero el ni lo notaba. Finalmente abrió al puerta de su despacho y de un empujón la metió dentro. "Lumos!" ilumino la estancia con su varita para ver la chimenea y le apunto "Incendio!". La estancia se ilumino era lúgubre y a Helena le daba miedo, había un escritorio delante de la chimenea y detrás estantes con ingredientes de pociones en botellas, algunos en botellas transparentes parecían ser partes de criaturas, a la niña le causo temor ver un frasco lleno de ojos que parecían humanos y desvió la mirada para ver al pálido profesor respirar furibundo delante de ella. "siéntate Price!" rugió y con un movimiento de varita la silla que estaba opuesta al sillón de terciopelo rojo donde Snape se sentaba para corregir los exámenes, se movió. La niña se sentó y la silla se arrimó violentamente al escritorio. Helena trago sonoramente y el profesor de Pociones le miro irritado.

No se sentó, pero se mantuvo en pie unos momentos viéndola fijamente, sus manos se crispaban en sendos puños que abría y cerraba irritado, se paso una mano por el cabello grasiento, como intentando calmarse, pero su respiración agitada delataba su enorme furia. "Quieres que te expulse… eso quieres?" dijo al fin. Helena sintió que el corazón se le paraba, se imagino por un momento expulsada, regresando junto a su padre como una paria, despreciada por su tío, regresando a los golpes regulares, a los malos tratos, imagino a su padre burlándose de ella. Realmente la había echo en grande, se había sentenciado a su vieja vida. Si tan solo hubiese escuchado a su tío, aquello no habría pasado. Una gran bola se formo en su garganta, se mordía los labios para no llorar, aunque su vista estaba nublada por las lagrimas. Se sentía mareada, con nauseas. Prefería vivir en la calle que aquella horrible vida que había llevado. No se dio cuenta cuando pero había empezado a temblar notoriamente, le dolía la garganta muchísimo como si la bola se hiciese más y más grande. "No, s-señor…" rogo al fin con una voz que no le pareció la suya, ronca y dolorosamente quebrada.

El profesor de pociones suspiro y finalmente se sentó, cruzo los brazos sobre el escritorio, como meditando. "50 puntos menos!" sentencio finalmente "Espero que te esfuerces en recuperarlos Price o todos tus compañeros sabrán a quien deben 'agradecer' que no haya pasado un día de clases y ya estemos en negativo en el reloj de las casas…" Helena abrió la boca y la cerro, sin saber que hacer, estaba agradecida y a la vez asustada, ¿no seria expulsada entonces? Se limpio tímidamente unos gruesos lagrimones que lograron escapar de sus ojos húmedos. Y se quedo en silencio. Severus Snape se volvió a parar, camino hacia uno de los estantes y saco unos papeles apretados entre algunos libros. Regreso y extendió los papeles frente a la niña. Ella no supo si tomarlos o no y se quedo muy quieta hasta que Snape volvió a hablar. "Eres tan idiota como tu estúpido tío…" dijo al fin. Helena entonces frunció el seño, aun temblaba de miedo y nervios "M-mi t-t-tío no n-no es n-n-ningún…" Snape la callo con un movimiento de su mano "Silencio Price! Debes decirme señor cada vez que te dirijas a mí! Y espero más agradecimiento por no expulsarte! Tu tío y sus amigos siempre fueron unos idiotas!" Helena dio un salto en su asiento asustada por como le había levantado la voz, Snape carraspeo, y le extendió una pagina de periódico con una foto en la misma, en ella estaba Fenrir Greyback, gruñendo a la cámara cubierto de sangre y con aire amenazante, debajo el titular decía 'Buscado por asesinato' Helena lo miro muy sorprendida. "Léelo Price…" dijo en voz alta el profesor de pociones. Ella tomo con manos temblorosas el periódico, entonces Snape le sujeto la muñeca. "Tienes idea de la historia reciente, verdad, Price?" Helena negó suavemente, aun sin entender, si que había leído muchos libros, pero la historia le aburría y nunca había leído nada al respecto de la historia mágica, asique no sabia a que se refería con historia reciente, tampoco le había preguntado a su tío, algo le decía que aquello había sido un error.

"Como es posible?" gruño Snape furibundo. Irritado gesticulo unos momentos, maldijo y luego abrevio a grandes rasgos lo que Helena entendió como algo sobre lo que debía saber mas. "Hubo tiempos difíciles Price, los magos no confiaban unos en otros ya que el señor oscuro gan…" Helena interrumpió inconscientemente "Quien es el señor oscuro?" Snape la fulmino con la mirada "El mago tenebroso mas grande de todos los tiempos…" la miro como si esperase ser interrumpido nuevamente, Helena no se atrevió a preguntar mas y el maestro de pociones continuo "Como decía, el señor tenebroso ganaba adeptos día tras día y nadie confiaba en nadie, a esos adeptos les llamaban mortifagos… muertes, asesinatos, traiciones, todos los que se le oponían terminaban mal… el señor tenebroso deseaba erradicar a los de familia muggle ya que no consideraba que estos eran merecedores de magia alguna, así recompensaba a sus adeptos con poder y respeto, solo se sentía amedrentado por Albus Dumbledore…" Helena soltó alegremente "El director!" Snape enarco una ceja y continuo algo irritado, por lo que Helena se escondió en el asiento como temerosa de volver a interrumpirle "El señor tenebroso fue derrotado…" miro a Helena que se movía incomoda en su asiento y gruño "si quieres saber como, busca un libro de historia Price!" y luego de acotar aquello continuo su relato "pero aun quedan muchos magos oscuros que se ocultan, muchos clamaban que estaban siendo obligados a participar de la guerra como aliados del señor tenebroso, otros están fugitivos…" entonces extendió el diario a Helena y reitero "Léelo Price…"

Helena carraspeo y comenzó a leer. "Buscado: Fenrir Greyback, se ofrece una numerosa recompensa en galeons a quien de información del paradero del mortifago y licántropo, Fenrir Greyback. Esta acusado de torturas, violaciones y asesinatos diversos, a quienes lo reconozcan se ruega dar información al ministerio de la magia inmediatamente, es altamente peligroso por lo que se pide no actuar solo ni intentar detenerlo por su cuenta…" Helena estaba por seguir leyendo el artículo pero Snape se lo quito de las manos.

Snape sonreía satisfecho, la cara de Helena estaba sombría, lucia aterrada y confusa, entonces el profesor le hablo "Tú amigo, dices? Que pensaría el si sabe que…" Helena continuo por él "Que soy mestiza?…" murmuro para si misma. Ambos permanecieron en silencio Helena miraba una a una las notas de periódico donde Greyback y otros mortifagos identificados habían asesinado familias enteras, violado, torturado, solo por tener sangre muggle. "Es malo ser mestizo, señor?" pregunto al fin Helena cabizbaja. Snape le miro despectivamente, pero guardo silencio unos momentos "No, Price…" dijo al fin. Se puso en pie y le indico la puerta. Habían estado en el despacho unas cuantas horas y estaba cansada, bostezo, y seguía a Snape hasta su sala común.

"Si intentas salir de nuevo en horas de la noche, Peeves te atacara, entiendes?" dijo al fin el profesor Snape "Se lo ha pedido expresamente el barón sangriento, asique es mejor que no intentes nada…" Helena asintió con la cabeza, lo miro una última vez sin saber que decir y entro a su sala común. Subió las escaleras y se metió en su cama, se hundió en un sueño intranquilo, donde Fenrir Greyback le seguía de cerca y le asesinaba violentamente.

ooooOOOOoooo

"Price!" Snape la atajo en el momento justo en el que tropezaba en el ultimo escalón y caía por las escaleras "Aun es temprano para el desayuno, porque corre por los pasillos un día domingo?... castigada!" Helena soltó un bufido y le miro fijo, no parecía haber mejorado su trato con ella aun ni cuando la hizo llorar. Helena seguía esforzándose aunque fuese inútil, era un desastre en pociones, aun peor que en historia de la magia. Su destreza física no era su mejor cualidad, y sobretodo era extremadamente torpe. Solo era buena para el football soccer y transformaciones. Y luego tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para el resto de las materias, por suerte Tonks y sus compañeras de curso le ayudaban en las asignaturas que le costaban. Su vientre se había puesto rollizo por lo que la enfermera le había mandado a hacer algo de ejercicio corriendo por las tardes cerca del lago, podía ver a Snape controlarla a la distancia, por lo que no se atrevía ni a mirar hacia el bosque prohibido.

Para peor, Snape parecía tenerla vigilada, no sabia si por pedido expreso de su tío o si era cosa suya. Asique cualquier travesura suya no tardaba en ser descubierta y castigada. Pasaba más días en detención que en otro lugar. Y el despacho de Snape y el salón de pociones se habían vuelto su segundo hogar.

ooooOOOOoooo

Fenrir comenzaba a impacientarse, sabia que la niña estaba siendo vigilada y había optado por no pasearse por los terrenos de Hogwarts, de tanto en tanto y cuando las noches eran oscuras se paseaba por los terrenos del bosque prohibido con la intención de poder verla si es que era posible.

"Snape, fue ese traidor de Snape…"

ooooOOOOoooo

Helena estornudo. Snape le miro fijo y con cara de pocos amigos. "No estornude sobre el caldero!" se apresuró a defenderse, pero el profesor de pociones enarco una ceja como toda respuesta "Quiero ese caldero limpio de nuevo y reluciente… sin microbios…" Helena hizo un puchero y se encamino a los lavabos del salón de pociones con tanta mala suerte que al caminar rápido piso un pequeño charco de agua que ella misma había echo minutos antes y resbalo, dándose el trasero en el piso. Se puso bordo al escuchar una risa cruel y despiadada a sus espaldas, pero al voltearse el profesor estaba tan serio e inmutable como siempre y continuaba revisando los trabajos entregados el día anterior.

Helena suspiro y volvió a lustrar el caldero con ganas, era sábado, un lindo día para correr por los terrenos como idiota y sacar toda su energía infantil de una vez por todas, Charlie estaba entrenando para el equipo de Gryffindor y les iba a enseñar a ella y a Tonks a montar escoba, no podía esperar mas, aunque según tenia entendido Tonks no se emocionaba tanto al respecto ya que en su casa tenia la nueva Comet y montaba excelente según lo que había oído por allí.

Se arremango la túnica descubriendo unos brazos delgados surcados de cicatrices viejas y mal curadas. Helena fregaba con ímpetu los fondos de unos calderos de cobre cuando noto la mirada penetrante en sus brazos y hasta sus orejas enrojecieron. Se volvió a mirar el fondo de sus calderos sucios. Se restregó la nariz con la palma de la mano y se rasco la pantorrilla, descubriendo un poco su tobillo derecho, mostrando otra cicatriz. Volvió a ver al profesor viéndola inquisidora mente y se apresuró a enmendar su error, echándose la túnica en la pierna y luego acomodando el pantalón.

"Tengo mas… pero esas marcas están en otros lugares… en los brazos solían ser arrebatos de furia, igual, después de todo… podía usar manga larga… en las piernas trataba de no marcarme, por la pollera del uniforme del colegio… igual alguna que otra vez se le escapo…" se quedo en silencio viendo el caldero que tenia en las manos, miro fijamente al profesor de pociones y le sonrió. El continuaba corrigiendo los trabajos sin verla, pero sabía que la había escuchado. Sus ojos estaban arrasados en lágrimas, pero no derramo una sola, se quedo viéndolo, clavándole la mirada, esperando que le devolviese, aunque sea una mirada cruel de desprecio, pero nada de eso pasó.

Snape se quedo en silencio todo el tiempo que le tomo a ella terminar de fregar y ordenar el salón de pociones, solo se oía el rasgar de la pluma, en un momento la profesora de adivinación se asomo a preguntarle si no quería unirse a ellos a tomar algo en 'Las Tres Escobas', el profesor le respondió con un cordial 'No, Gracias' y continuo con su labor.

Helena le miro entonces con excitación incontenible. Parecía a punto de estallar de expectación, cuando Snape levanto la mirada y le clavo los ojos encima. "Si, Price?..." ella sonrió "Cuando podre ir a Hogsmeade, señor?". Snape le miro con absoluta irritabilidad "El próximo año Price, que no sabes nada?" Helena enrojeció hasta las orejas "P-perdón…" murmuro apenada.

ooooOOOOoooo

" …ena… na….na …na …na…"

" …lena… na….na …na …na…"

Helena abrió lentamente los ojos. No sabia donde estaba, podía sentir que le llamaban a los lejos. Tenia algo en la mano, era un trozo de palo de escoba, se había aferrado bien a él, pero su escoba estaba rara, se había movido de un lado a otro como loca, como si quisiera tumbarla, podía oír aun los gritos de Charlie y Tonks en sus oídos. Y entonces como todo recuerdo, oscuridad… había golpeado contra el Sauce Boxeador, o mas bien el Sauce le había golpeado, como fuese, sentía algo pegajoso y húmedo en su cabeza, se llevo la mano a la frente solo para comprobar que aun manaba sangre de una herida abierta en su cabeza. Por dentro era como si todo estuviese roto y suelto, sentía nauseas y un dolor espantoso, se había quebrado seguramente.

Escuchaba voces aun lejanas gritando cosas. "Aquí profesor, el sauce la arrojo en esta dirección!" era la voz de Charlie. "Aquí hay un pedazo de escoba!" la voz de Tonks era firme y decidida. "No se separen de nosotros! El bosque no es seguro de noche!" la voz del profesor Snape, le llego mas fuerte y clara que el resto, hubiese querido gritarle que se encontraba allí, pero no salían palabras de sus labios, estaba muy atontada, aun para poder gritar.

Poco a poco su mirada se hacia mas y mas clara, como si limpiase un cristal empañado. Estaba en algún lugar del bosque prohibido, intento incorporarse como pudo, pero solo pudo rodar a un costado. Se sentía mareada y descompuesta.

Sus sentidos estaban todos dispersos, pero entonces el olfato le envió una señal de alerta. Aroma a sangre, sudor, suciedad, muerte…

Sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos por el dolor y nuevamente volvió a cerrarlos adolorida y cansada, le cargaban al hombro, ella sentía las sacudidas bruscas de una caminata rápida, se alejaban de las voces que gritaban su nombre. Sentía que su herida en la cabeza se abría y sangraba profusamente. "Duele…" gimoteo, su voz era áspera, forzada.

ooooOOOOoooo

En el verdadero cuento de la caperucita, el lobo era cruelmente asesinado, el leñador se enamoraba de la caperucita y la salvaba, a ella y a su abuela!. Es verdad, que las rescataba de la panza del lobo, que amodorrado por la comida caía en un profundo sueño, el leñador abría el vientre del animal con su hacha y ellas salían ilesas y le rellenaba el estomago vacío con piedras. Cuando el lobo despertaba, sediento y buscaba bebida en un rio cercano a la casa de la abuelita se caía al rio y moría ahogado por el peso de las piedras.

Su madre tenia muchos libros de esos, le fascinaban las verdaderas historias tras las fabulas de niños, y no tenia miramientos en contárselas tal y como habían sido escritas a Helena. Así Helena supo que la Bella Durmiente había sido violada, Rapunzel moría en su torre… después de todo, no había nada de malo en ello, el mundo ya era lo suficientemente doloroso para endulzarlo con fabulas que no eran ciertas.

Una vez Helena había leído la historia de los 3 hermanos, entre los libros de la biblioteca de su madre. Era la única actividad que le proporcionaba algún placer y por la cual no era reprendida, había descubierto unos libros cuya cubierta no coincidía con el contenido de los mismos, y los había leído hasta el cansancio.

Era muy pequeña, apenas podía recordarlo, pero estaba encogida de miedo, en una esquina de la cocina y su padre rompía los libros. Gritaba y golpeaba a su madre con el puño cerrado en la cabeza, su madre caía al suelo y ella se ponía en pie corría hacia su madre y entonces una patada en la boca le hacia trastabillar, el ardor y el dolor eran insoportables, tenia la cara y la boca llena de sangre, dos dientes de leche se le habían caído y uno colgaba de un hilo. Helena corrió a su rincón a esconderse nuevamente y su padre tomo la mano de su madre, dejo una olla en la que estaban calentando agua para la cena y le sumergió la mano allí. Artemisa grito, lloro, se desgañito… Helena se cubrió los oídos con las manos ensangrentadas.

ooooOOOOoooo

"Mama!" la niña abrió sus ojos almendrados, su visión se aclaraba lentamente, algo borroso frente a sus ojos, una presión que se retiraba de sus labios, sintió el aire entrar a sus pulmones como renovándola, aspiro por la boca, aun sentía un gusto extraño, agridulce, en el paladar. Podía sentir su cuerpo, oleadas de dolor la recorrían, y aquella mancha borrosa y oscura que se mantenía a cierta distancia de su rostro, podía sentirlo, un aliento cálido sobre sus labios. Su mirada se aclaró con un último esfuerzo por no caer en la inconciencia. Era el profesor Snape.

ooooOOOOoooo

Tonks le miraba de manera rara. Ella estaba viendo el suelo con las mejillas bordo, aun sentada al borde de la cama de la enfermería.

Su tío fue lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos. La profesora de Vuelo se disculpaba con él por haber le dado el permiso a Charlie a usar el campo. Charlie estaba pálido a su lado, se veía compungido y asustado. Tonks a su lado le tomaba la mano como quien no quería la cosa, pero Helena noto que Tonks estaba enamorada de Charlie. Era irónico que notara solo eso, por un momento había olvidado todo el accidente, pero su memoria regreso enseguida y todos la notaron cuando empezó a sollozar. Había pedido perdón, había jurado jamás volver a subir a una escoba si Lupin no la odiaba, si tan solo no la echaban del colegio. En ese momento todos se vieron aliviados, le explicaron detalladamente el accidente, mientras ella contaba como había sentido su escoba ser controlada.

Fue en ese momento, en la puerta de la enfermería estaba el profesor de pociones, parado, le miraba fijamente a la distancia. Helena no supo distinguir su expresión. Estaba molesto?. Cuando sus miradas chocaron, el pareció enfurecido y se alejó de allí sin ser notado. Helena quiso pararse pero al primer intento de movimiento todo su cuerpo se había resentido, y el dolor había regresado. Había pasado ya dos días en la enfermería ya que las roturas de huesos habían sido tan complejas que debía tomar una poción repara huesos cada tres horas, y hacer reposo.

En ese tiempo el profesor Snape nunca se presento. Solo Charlie y Tonks iban a visitarla, pero Helena no se anima a preguntar hasta ese día que Tonks había ido sola a verla. La habia ayudado a sentar al borde de la cama y habían guardado silencio.

Helena al fin se animo a preguntarle, sin verla a los ojos "Que paso?...". Tonks levanto la mirada y al no encontrar la de su amiga se limito a verse las manos nerviosa. "Bueno, creo que recordaras todo hasta lo del golpe…" Helena asintió "Pues nosotros corrimos a buscar un profesor no podíamos encontrarte… pero… entonces mientras corríamos al castillo nos topamos con Snape que corría hacia nosotros , lanzo unas chispas con su varita de un color raro… y dijo que así algún profesor o quien lo haya visto vendría a darnos una mano…" Tonks se quedo un silencio un momento "yo creo que nos estaba viendo practicar… porque no estábamos muy lejos del campo cuando el apareció… en fin, nos pidió que lo que sigamos y que busquemos con él, caminamos por mucho hasta que dimos con el lugar donde creíamos habías caído, pero no te encontramos… solo había sangre y mucha…" Tonks le clavo al mirada "Snape se puso a maldecir, como nunca, ni a los grifindors les ha dicho cosas tan horribles… nos obligo a adentrarnos en el bosque pero seguíamos sin encontrar ni un rastro, anochecía y el parecía empecinado en seguir hasta que oímos voces de algunos profesores, ahí se calmo…" Entonces Tonks pareció tener pena, su cabello se puso color rojo, y luego volvió a su habitual violeta cuando logro seguir el relato. "Al salisteis del bosque estabas allí en el suelo, en un recodo, no se si te arrastraste o como llegaste ahí, pero estabas muy mal, tu cuerpo parecía una bolsa de maíz, ni hablar como estabas llena de sangre…Snape corrió hacia donde estabas, Charlie y yo lo seguimos, pero Charlie se fue a buscar a los demás profesores que estaban a cierta distancia nuestra… entonces él te incorporo, parecía horrorizado, y comenzaste a sacudirte en sus brazos… y de golpe paraste… Snape parecía aterrado, yo empezó a llorar, solo sabia que no te movías…" Tonks le miro con tanto ardor que Helena se encontró con su mirada, y se la devolvió con las mejillas encendidas "Snape te puso en el suelo, inclino tu cabeza hacia atrás y abrió tus labios y comenzó a masajear tu corazón mientras te daba respiración, fue impresionante… casi no respirabas y de pronto abriste los ojos murmuraste algo y inhalaste con la boca, entonces Snape separo sus labios de los tuyos…"

Helena parecía muy confundida. Solo guardo silencio un momento. "si lo recuerdo… su cara sobre mi…" entonces Helena sintió los brazos de Tonks alrededor de su cuello.

"Mi pobre Helena!" chillo con angustia "Tu primer beso fue con el profesor mas horrible de todo el colegio, lamento no cambiar lugares contigo, sé que debes estar muy triste pero… ánimos amiga!" Helena intento verla la cara sobre su hombro con aire sorprendido.

"Pero… no fue mi primer beso…"

Solo cuando Tonks le miro con los ojo abiertos, mientras se separaba lentamente de ella, comprendió que había dicho algo que no debía decir, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. Tonks sonrió con picardía. "Y yo que me preocupaba, ya era suficientemente horrible que te bese Snape (aunque debo reconocer que salvo tu vida)… y encima que se robe tu primer beso…" la chica ahora con el cabello rosa chicle se sentó junto a ella en la cama viéndola con ojos inquisidores. "Con quien?" pregunto a fin.

Helena se puso bordo, roja hasta las orejas. "con nadie, con nadie, no importa!" chillo avergonzada tirándole una almohada a Tonks, la chica la esquivo y soltó un gritito "Helena tiene novio! N-O-V-I-O… NOVIO!" Helena le arrojo otra almohada casi al borde de las lagrimas "Que no!" chillo con prisa. Madam Pomfrey asomo la cabeza desde su oficina y les dio una mirada severa, ambas guardaron silencio, entonces Tonks reparo en que podía molestarla aun más y comenzó a canturrear. "Helena y Snape, sentados en un árbol, se dan de la mano, se abrazan, se besan, primero el noviazgo, luego el casamiento" Helena se puso mas que bordo, parecía a punto de explotar.

Entonces una voz las hizo sobresaltar a las dos.

Snape parecía un enorme murciélago, de pie viéndolas fijamente. "Creo que sus comentarios fuera de lugar hacia un profesor le costaran 30 puntos a su casa, señorita Tonks… ahora retírese…".

Nymphadora salió sin decir una palabra, temerosa de una represalia peor, blanca como un papel.

Helena por el contrario seguía colorada hasta las orejas. "Señor…" murmuro "gracias…".

Snape le dedico una mirada de desprecio que helo hasta los huesos a la niña de cabello castaño que le miraba fijamente. Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho sin quitar sus ojos de ella. "Nunca…" el profesor de pociones parecía escupir las palabras como veneno, con desprecio "Nunca digas a nadie lo que hice por ti… ya se lo había dicho a la señorita Tonks, pero al parecer necesitara un recordatorio…"

El hombre se giro sobre si mismo sin esperar una respuesta de Helena, su capa hizo un frufrú tras de si. Helena se quedo viendo fijamente la puerta por donde él acababa de salir, dejo salir un suspiro y cerro los ojos con fuerza.

ooooOOOOoooo

Apenas Helena hubo abandonado la enfermería su tío se retiro del castillo aliviado, eso si, ya no podía montar en escoba, al menos hasta el próximo año. Y antes practicaría en casa, así se ahorrarían los momentos como el que acababan de pasar.

Helena sin embargo, no pensaba para nada en el vuelo, ni le intrigaba quien había podido encantar su escoba como a Charlie y a Tonks que parecía ser lo único que le interesaba, mas que sus deberes, jugar a los detectives.

A la niña le rondaban mil pensamientos en la cabeza, ¿Por qué la odiaba Snape?, ¿Dónde estaría el señor Greyback?, ¿Por qué pensaba en su primer beso, el beso que robo Fenrir Greyback?, ¿acaso hubiera preferido que sea con Snape?.

Snape ya casi no la castigaba, solo si hacia alguna travesura delante suyo, pero a Helena le parecía que ya no solía rondar por los lugares que antes frecuentaba ni se lo encontraba tan seguido fuera de clases. Podría decir que extrañaba los castigos, pero no, Charlie se burlaría, Tonks sospecharía algo. Pero que? Ni ella sabia que era lo que sentía.

Aun era una niña.

Y con esos pensamiento subió al tren que la devolvía a casa de su tío y lejos de Hogwarts.


End file.
